Heaven's Door
by The Emotaku
Summary: I have every material possession anyone could want, loved by people all over the world but nobody likes ME. Only one person has ever seen me for me. Not a Faunus, not a cutter, Yang Xiao Long saw Lucifer Ambrosine for himself. Flaws and all.
1. Chapter 1

I was up on the roof crying. I'm really weak. A shift in the cold air happened when the door to the roof opened, I was sitting towards the door so whoever was gonna come through would see just how weak I am. I tried to pull myself together as quick as I could.

"Hey, I heard crying, you okay?" She said

"Do you actually care?" I hated sympathy and pity.

"Come on, it's not wrong to care about someone who I can see is suffering" she said, I looked into her eyes and she seemed sincere just this once I'll open up.

"Well I guess I should start with I came up here to turn myself into a pancake" as soon as I said that I was dragged away from the edge

"That. Is not. Funny" she said looking me dead in the eyes, it's been years since anyone has looked me in the eyes.

I don't know why but we ended up talking all night and surprisingly I wasn't annoyed. We told each other everything there was to tell. She was so funny she almost made me smile and actually convinced me to not turn into a pancake, at least for now.

She yawned and said "Well I better get to bed" she stood up and made her way to the door.

I guess after spending the night together this would be common courtesy "What's your name?"

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long" she said as she turned around for a minute "what's your name?"

"Lucifer Ambrosine"

"Goodnight Lucy" she said with a smile before leaving

I repeated that name in my head "thank you and good night" I went to bed too as the sun rose, someone actually changed my life today.

 **So that's the first chapter which is completely setup, next one will come out deprending on fan response let me know what you think through comments or pm(I always reply)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2, I uploaded it early cause I don't think chapter 1 sent a notification since I had to replace the Author Note. So...review and enjoy you people keep the gas on.**

 _4 years later_

Wait on the train the ginger fuck says. It'll be fun the ginger fuck says. I can't even walk to the fridge on the other side of the train to get my soda, it's shaking so much. I kicked down the down in front of me in anger as I tried to move to the other side of the train. The sight behind the door definitely surprised me. The worst human I have ever met was bringing a knife down on the best human I ever met. On instinct I made a shield appear over Yang's face just in time to block the knife.

"Back off, I like this one" Neo had a face of pure fear at my threat but I could see she wasn't going to back down.

10 swords materialized behind me.

"Now?" I asked smugly

Neo disappeared like a coward. We only work together but I couldn't hate that ice cream bitch anymore especially when she tried to stab the only friend I've ever had. The shield and 10 swords disappeared into gold dust at my will. I sat down to Yang who was unconscious, the hell is she doing here anyway?

The shaking of the train got even worse, I had shields form a dome around me and Yang, A pipe managed to get inside the dome and was flying straight at Yang. I placed another shield in front of Yang's face which deflected the pipe.

"L-Lucy?" Oh good Yang's coming to now "Ah, my head"

"Yeah that mute bitch knocked you out, she ran away before I could kill her."

"Thanks, you look like a friend I use to know" she actually thought of us as friends

"Imagine me with blonde tips" she imagined blonde tips on my black hair and it instantly clicked.

"It is you Lucy" Yang looked really surprised " what are you doing on this train"

"Why do you care about someone you only talked to for one night?"

"It was the funnest night of my life" she looked me in the eyes and I could tell she was being honest.

The train crashed which sent me and Yang flying into a wall.

"Fuck!" We both shouted

"You okay?" We both asked

Then we both just started laughing, I really missed how much I laughed with her around.

"Okaaay, now how do we get out of here?" Yang asked

"I got it"

My gold sledgehammer appeared in my hands from gold dust which I used to break through one of the train walls. Once the wall was broken I tossed my sledgehammer into the air and watched as it turned into gold dust.

"Wow" was all Yang had to say

Outside of the train was Vale which I casually walked out into and saw that Grimm were in the city.

"Yang! Grimm in the city!" I yelled into the train

Yang ran out with her gauntlets drawn. Water started dripping on my head.

"The hell?"

A giant ice thing melted instantly and 3 girls came out of it.

"Yang!" The girls shouted and rushed to hug Yang.

"We were so worried!" The red one shouted.

They do realize that we are surrounded by Grimm and if it wasn't for my Heaven's Door we'd all probably be dead. Just to be safe I had my gold armor appear on me. Every Grimm I spotted got some king of gold weapon to the skull that disappeared into gold dust as soon as they were dead.

After the reunion shit was done it was fight time.

"Lucifer?"

"Hi, Blake"

This is gonna be fun now that I know some people.

"Blake, our specialty" I smiled and said

"Got it" she said with a smile

I opened Heaven's Door and had 3 swords appear. Gambol Shroud wrapped around them and now time to "get down" I dropped to the floor and so did everyone except Blake. Blake swung some of my sharpest swords which cut 30 Grimm in half. I hopped up and ran right to a Deathstalker and swords entered all of its eyes before an axe cut off its stinger which landed on its head, killing it.

The battle went of for an hour straight before all the Grimm were dead. Before anyone could make a scene I disappeared, up to the penthouse apartment I had in Vale. I just collapsed on my king sized bed and thought about what I helped do...people died because of me, I just wanted to make a change not kill people. I threw my scroll into the air and had a knife appear with Heaven's Door that broke my scroll. I just was making sure the White Fang can't track their secret weapon anymore. The knife and my armor disappeared into gold dust as I started to spend the entire week in my apartment, but as the week ended, I had to get ready for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I just haven't been at my computer for 3 days, my bad. Review please.**

I stretched my arms over my head casually to look sexy and show off my midriff as the camera took the picture. I know I'm not which is why I, Lucifer Ambrosine am the top male model on Remnant. The camera flashed for the last time as I made a pose that made me look shy.

"Nice job, Lucifer" the photographer said

The photo team that works with me is only 10 people but I trusted them all.

"Alright now just to edit out your ears" said then digital touch up guy

"I'm gonna go get a milkshake" I said as I grabbed my hat and put it over my other ears.

With the hat on, I'm the model Lucifer Ambrosine. With the hat off, I'm just another Faunus mutt. The studio I modeled for wasn't far from my favorite café.

I got my milkshake from the café and sat down at my favorite spot and just daydreamed. It was mostly about just wanted a girlfriend, I'm lonely and I just want someone to love me for me. Then it turned into some really bad memories. I payed my bill and decided to blow off some steam. I walked back to the studio and hopped on my motorcycle. I revved up the engine and drove to the Emerald Forest. I dogged card as I went in and out of lanes to get to the forest faster. I swerved through trees to get to the highest spot. I used Heaven's Door to have a gold sniper rifle with a loaded clip appear in my hands. I looked through the scope for a Grimm to take my frustration out on.

A pack of Ursa entered my scope and I easily took them out with my special gold bullets. My sights locked onto the last Ursa, I took a breath in to steady the scope and now to pull the trigger.

"Boo!"

"Fuck!" I missed the shot.

Yang started laughing really hard. I threw my sniper into the air and watched it disappear into gold dust. I was getting really pissed.

"Wow, didn't know you hung around Grimm infested forests" Yang said while smiling.

Why do we keep on meeting up like this "I just wanted to blow off some steam"

"Okay this is not the way, you don't pull a trigger to blow off steam." Yang gave me a 'are you serious' face while she said that.

"Alright all wise Yang, what is the proper way to blow off steam?"

Yang grabbed my hand and started running really fast. I'm good at reading people, I know I can't get Yang to stop or slow down. Oh no. She was going to run us into that pack of Beowolves. That's it, Yang is crazy she just pushed me right into the pack.

"Yang, no!"

Out of gold dust my armor appeared on me just in case I did get hit. 5 swords appeared behind me, 1 for each Beowolf. Yang shot everyone one of them out of the air with her stupid shotgun gauntlets.

"Make one of those show up in your hand and do it yourself!" Yang shouted

For once in my life, I was really scared. I didn't know anything could scare me like Yang did when she was angry.

A golden axe appeared in my hand as I rushed at a Beowolf. The Beowolf jumped at me. It quickly chopped off its head and watched it's body go limp, woah that did feel really good. I quickly killed the other 4 and turned around to see Yang's usual cocky smile.

"Alright, you were right. Happy?"

"Yep" Yang said as she closed her eyes and smiled even wider

I couldn't help but smile at how cute Yang was being. I just followed Yang as she started to walk back to my bike.

"Wanna give me a ride back to Beacon?" She asked me

"Sure" I said while smiling.

We hopped on my motorcycle and I drove towards Beacon. I was excited because it seemed like Yang was hugging me but I knew she just didn't want to fall off. It was just a hopeless crush that I knew I had no chance with. Faunus and Humans shouldn't date. I just smirked and thought "useless".

The forest came to an end and I stopped my motorcycle on the stone path. I frowned when Yang let go of me.

"Thanks for the lift" she said with that smile that always made me melt.

I put on a fake smile and said "sure, anytime."

"Let me get your number." Yang said and that made me happy

We exchanged numbers and Yang's friends came up to us from farther down on the path.

"Hiiii" Ruby said as she ran towards us.

"Hey"

"Hey, lil sis" Yang said. I had a feeling they were sisters.

"Me, Weiss, and Blake are gonna go train for the Vytal festival, wanna come with us?" Ruby asked Yang

"I really want to but I'm hanging out with my friend Rubes"

"Go train, if you wanna find me I live down in Vale" I told Yang

"Or you could come with us" Blake suggested

"I wouldn't mind" Weiss said

It was weird feeling so welcomed. All 4 girls smiled at me but I was fixated on Yang's smile, no matter how many times I see her smile I will always cheer up.

"Alright, you win" I said as I put my hands in my pockets

"C'mon" Yang said and we started walking

Weiss, Yang, and Ruby got ahead and Blake silently told me to slow down. Blake just smiled at me.

"What?" I asked

"You like Yang"

I could tell my entire face was red, I'm not nearly as subtle as I thought.

"Is is that obvious?" I asked as I pushed my hat down to cover my face.

"Only to me, nobody else has noticed" Blake said.

"4 years ago I was looking over the edge of a beacon at Signal, just ready to jump. This really talky and funny blonde girl just comes up and talks to me. We talked until the sun came up, she made me see a point to life. That girl was Yang. I wanted to spread the happiness she gave me so I joined the White Fang. 4 years, it took 4 years for me to realize what the White Fang did was wrong. I hurt a lot of people Blake, put that on top of me already being a Faunus and you see that Yang deserves better than me."

Blake stopped walking and just thought deeply for a couple seconds.

"It might be hard but I'm going to get you 2 together" Blake said with a lot of confidence

"You can't force 2 people to like each other, what if Yang doesn't like me?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, now let's go train" Blake said

Damn. She actually is serious, this should at least be interesting.

 **Someone review so I actually know if you like this story or if I'm doing terribly**


	4. Chapter 4

I never doubted for a second. RWBY kicked ass in the first round and now it was my treat

"Nicely done" I said as we looked for a place to eat.

"Was there ever any doubt" Weiss said

"Let's go eat" Ruby cheered

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a hand take Ruby's wallet.

"Might be hard to eat without this"

I had to stop myself from punching her, it was Emerald.

"Oh, no no no no no" Ruby started freaking out.

Emerald gave a fake laugh and said "good to see ya, Ruby"

Was she talking about the team or actual Ruby, they really need to clarify this shit.

"Oh thanks Emerald. Ugh girl pockets are the worst" Ruby complained

"What's up Em" Yang chimed in

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight, you guys were awesome"

"Oh stop, shut your stupid little face" Ruby barely made out blushing

"I heard your team made it to the next round as well" Blake said

Right, even Blake didn't know Emerald.

"You know I feel like we never see your other teammates" Weiss stated

"How'd they do in the fight?" Yang asked

"Uh, really well" Emerald said

"That's great, why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?" Ruby asked

Terrible idea Ruby.

"Oh gosh, that's so nice of you but all my teammates are kind of... Introverted" Emerald said and glanced over to Mercury sniffing a boot. Fuck, guess All the baddies are here too. "Really socially awkward"

"Oooh, yeah. I can see that" Yang said

Damn, I think the way Yang said that made my heart melt.

"So it looks like Merc and I are gonna be moving on to the doubles round, what about you guys?" Emerald asked

Finally the true colors show, just wanted information.

"As the leader of the team I thought long and hard about this decision" Ruby said

"We put it to a vote" Weiss said not having Ruby's shit

"Ah, yes but I thought we should put it to a vote." Ruby tried to save her confidence

"We voted on Weiss and Yang" Blake said

"I will happily represent team RWBY" Weiss said as she bowed

"Yang, we're gonna kick some ass" Yang said as she pounded her fists together

Emerald gave off a fake laugh and said "well if Mercury and I see you down the line don't think we'll go easy on you"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Yang said as she gave off a laugh.

"Alright well we're gonna go catch some more fights" Emerald said

"Have fuuuuun" Ruby called as we all turned to leave.

"See you later" Emerald called back

I moved my hat so you could actually see my face now and pulled out my credit card and handed it to Yang.

"Get whatever you want, I'll catch up later" I called as I ran to stalk Emerald and Mercury.

"So how are the new "friends?" Mercury asked

"I hate them" Emerald replied

"Orders are orders" Mercury said

"I just- how can they be so happy all the time?" Emerald asked rhetorically

"Did you at least get what we want?" Mercury asked

"It's the heiress and the bimbo"

Something in me snapped, nobody insults Yang. I tapped Emerald on the shoulder and as soon as she turned around I focused my aura into my fist and punched her. She got sent to the ground. I don't care if people stare, nobody insults my crush! Oh, almost forgot to be cool.

"They're always happy because unlike us, the darkness doesn't control them. They're stronger than us."

"Lucifer" Emerald said with venom in her voice.

Mercury pointed his shotgun shoe at my head.

"Cute" I said trying to be as much of a dick as possible.

"You decided to finally face your death like a man?" Emerald asked like a bitch

"Heaven's Door" I said as daggers appeared at Mercury's and Emerald's throat. "This is your warning, if what you're doing puts my friends in danger, I'm gonna stop you."

"Even you can't stop this" Emerald said as she grabbed the dagger, ran at me and held my own dagger at my throat.

"Impressive, you're the only person to ever grab one of my weapons, but" I made the daggers disappear into gold dust "even a master thief cannot steal from my armory"

Mercury lowered his shoe and I just walked away, that was enough for one day. I made sure nobody was following me and made my way back to my friends.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yang asked as I sat down at the noodle stand with RWBY

Come on, Lucy think of a cover story.

"Oh was just thinking about your awesome fight" I said with a fake smile.

"Aw, thanks. That means alot coming from you" Ruby said bashfully

"You guys have anything planned for the rest of the day?" I asked

"We may check out some more fights" Weiss said.

"Well, let me know how it goes" I said as I got up

"Where are you off to. Got a date?" Yang asked

I think that just killed any chance I had of Yang maybe liking me.

"Oh, you'll see" I said with my model smirk.

I went to the stadium to watch the next couple of fights which had some of RWBY's friends in them. It's the last match in the first round.

"Ladies and gentlemen for the first time in the history of the Vytal festival tournament someone has entered without a team, Team TINT and Lucifer Ambrosine please report to the field. I looked over at RWBY and saw their jaws had dropped, did they really think I'd miss out on a chance to be the center of attention like this. I hopped over the wall between the audience and the stadium, TINT was waiting for me.

"I praise your punctuality"

"Thank you" N said

The stadium changed to half desert and half forest, not that it mattered.

"Team TINT vs Lucifer Ambrosine, begin!" The announcer called

20 hammers appeared from "Heaven's Door!" and flew towards TINT and the hammers knocked them out of the ring.

"Well I must say that is the fastest ring out in the history of the Vytal festival tournament, Lucifer Ambrosine effortlessly and flashily seizes the victory and moves on to the double-er the next round" The announcer that drank way too much coffee called.

I looked over to see Team RWBY cheering for me. I winked at Yang, I guess the adrenaline rush of victory gave me confidence.

"Now beginning with the doubles round. Lucifer Ambrosine vs Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai!"

Hey, nobody told me I got a present today.

 **So yeah I do have chapters I don't release in case something like my internet goes out for a week or I get writers block or something. Did ya like the chapter? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

I have been waiting for years to kick their asses. I stayed on the stadium and waited for the bitches to arrive. Finally they arrive, it's like they were trying to keep me waiting...oh yeah we hate each other.

"Now then, let's have a nice clean grudge match everyone" I said that just to piss them off

The arena became half ocean, half mountains as they glared at me.

"Lucifer Ambrosine vs Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai, begin!" The pompous announcer called.

"Heaven's Door!" I yelled

I had my gold armor materialize on me. Emerald tried to shoot me but the bullets just bounced off my armor. Her guns turned back into swords and I was rushed from both sides by Emerald and Mercury. Useless. 2 gold shields appeared at my sides to protect me from the pincer attack. I can't take both of these guys at once. A third shield appeared at my feet which I hopped on. The first 2 shields turned into gold dust as the third shield launched and took me to the pirate ship of the ocean area. Mercury and Emerald ran towards the ship as I stood on the very top of the mast. 3 electric swords launched into the ocean and electrocuted my enemies. It didn't slow them down that much as they jumped out of the water and onto the...I have no idea what they're called but they're the long things under the mast, they landed on that. I had my 'special' javelin appear in my hand as I lept down. Mercury tried to use his shotgun shoes on me, after a week of training with Yang I can easily stop this. I used the back end of the javelin to deflect his shoe without even looking at him as my eyes were on Emerald. Emerald pulled out her twin swords and attacked me with her swords locked in an x. I blocked them with a twisted javelin and cut the mast of the ship which sent the 3 of us falling towards the ground. I lunged at Emerald and missed on purpose which made the string wrap around her.

"Ha! Missed!" She shouted

"Have a nice flight!" I yelled

I hit the bottom of my javelin which turned it into a rocket launcher. I pulled the trigger which sent Emerald flying into the wall of the arena as the rocket exploded.

"And Emerald Sustrai is eliminated by ring out!" The announcer called.

One left. I got hit in the back with a shotgun blast.

"What, didn't see that one coming?" I really hate him

I started running towards the mountains, dodging shotgun blasts. I reached the top and set my plan in action.

"Hey! You suck!"

It pissed him off as he fired a lot of shotgun blasts at me, he fell for it perfectly. The blasts caused a rockslide.

"Aw shit" He said as the rocks rolled over him off of the arena.

"With another ring out Lucifer Ambrosine once agains seizes a single handed victory." The announcer said.

Damn, I need a soda. I jumped over the wall back into my private box and saw RWBY was in there, 10 outta 10 best security.

"And why didn't you tell us you were participating?" Yang asked with her arm crossed.

I went to the mini fridge to get a soda and said "I never said I wasn't"

I took off my gold jacket, leaving me in my golden pants and a white tank top.

"I'll tell you a secret if you win. But remember it's Vytal to do your best"

Yang started laughing really hard.

"No. Just no." Weiss said

The announcer came on "Will a member of Team RWBY and Lucifer Ambrosine please report to the stadium"

I really didn't think this through, I don't want to fight a friend. Training and fighting are completely different.

A big explosion went off around the whole stadium. Well, silver lining is I don't have to fight a friend.

 **Review, suggest, I'm not really against putting what you guys want in here...I love you.**


	6. Chapter 6

So that's was their big plan. Amity was falling fast, right onto Vale. The plan was to take out a symbol of peace and a city.

"Shit!" I yelled

"Everyone, airships are ready to take you to safety at the exits! Please hurry!" The announced called as he left.

All possibilities ran throughout my head. No way that Cinder's team would stay on Amity as it fell. The idea that if we all beat up on Yang she could get strong enough to punch Amity out of the way but I wanted to cut myself just for thinking of hurting Yang.

"Let's go" I said as we started running to the airship.

"Any ideas, anybody?!" Ruby yelled as we ran

"Yeah, I got one. Get on the ship." Okay I had a last resort

We all got aboard the last airship out. It took a while for us to get to a safe distance for me to do this. The wind was roaring as I opened the door to the airship and looked at Amity coliseum falling to the city.

"Okay! This is gonna get loud!" I yelled as I readied my plan

From my arsenal of 1000, I pulled the strongest and the only one with a name; Fluorescent Eclipse. The sword with a curved tip didn't look like it could cut but it is very sharp. I started focusing my aura into the blade which made the 3 black cylinders with red markings spin faster and faster until you could see the energy. I pointed the tip of my sword at Amity Coliseum as more energy became visible.

"Look up and behold! End of the World!" I yelled as began my attack.

Pure aura was shot from the end of Flourescent Eclipse. The pure aura formed a beam which I focused ALL of my aura into, every last drop. I have trained to have a huge amount of aura, all of which I formed into a beam which I could have used to destroy a fourth of Amity Coliseum. I dulled the end of my blast and knocked the coliseum into the ocean. I closed the door on the airship and just collapsed, I can hardly breathe.

"That was so badass!" Yang yelled

"You okay?" Ruby asked as she knelt down next to me.

"I feel like I'm dying" I said as I sent Fluorescent Eclipse back into Heaven's Door.

"That was very impressive" Weiss said.

"Aw dammit, I left my jacket in the coliseum." I complained

RWBY just started laughing but I only looked at Yang. She's so pretty when she's laughing, it just makes me hurt more knowing she'll never be mine. Imagine how much hate there would be if a human and a Faunus dated. I put my hand above my head to readjust my hat but there wasn't a hat on my head. My eyes must have turned to pure terror as I realized my friends could see I wasn't a human.

Weiss saw the terror in my eyes and said "We already noticed"

Was I really that obvious?

Yang put her hand on my shoulder and said "We wouldn't care, you're still Lucy" she then made me feel so warm and fuzzy by just smiling.

The airship landed with the others in the middle of Vale. Outside was a crowd, for once I was optimistic maybe they were here to thank me.

"Who shot that laser?" One of the crowd asked

"I did"

"That Faunus broke our coliseum!" One of them yelled

Any hope I had was just drop kicked off a cliff into lava. Rocks were thrown at me and some PTSD shit from being a kid kicked in. I remembered how all the other kids threw rocks at me and all I could do was sit and cry. I never wanted to be that weak again, I won't just sit and cry. I started running as my friends called after me and people kept throwing rocks at me. I don't even know how long I ran or where I ran through, all I know is that I ended up in the Emerald Forest and I twisted my ankle on a tree root. I didn't even care as depression was strangling me. I just sat on the forest floor not caring about anything. I could hear a Beowolf coming and I didn't move. It's probably for the best if I just got killed here. I waited for the final blow, didn't have aura to protect me and nobody to care about me...it's the end.

I heard a shotgun fire. A beowolf dropped to the ground. Something lifted me up and pinned me to a tree. I opened my eyes to red eyes that matched my own and fire from beautiful golden hair.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?!" Yang screamed at me.

"Dying. I just don't see a point to life anymore." My reply was montone, no emotion at all.

"Why?!" I was pushed harder against the tree.

"The whole world's gonna know that the famous model Lucifer Ambrosine, is now a Faunus which puts me out of a job. You can't even imagine the depression I live with. I can't even find a purpose in my life. I've had a crazy hopeless crush for the past 4 years which just makes me sad. Yang, in all my life nobody has ever loved me, my parents just used me as slave labor just like everyone I have ever met. All people want is something for themselves which they always use me for and I am sick of it, I don't want to be used anymore so the only answer is to die."

"That girl you have the crush on, isn't she a reason to live!" more fire came from Yang's hair.

"What's the point in a hopeless crush? It's useless." I said

The sadness in my voice made Yang calmed down but she still pinned me to the tree.

"I'll help you, I've never actually kissed anyone but I am a master in flirting now tell me her name and I will make her fall for you." Yang said and put on her smile, I can't lie or say no.

"Fine, have the name of the girl I have had a hopeless crazy crush on for the past 4 years. Her name is Yang Xiao Long, there is my 4 year old secret." My heart was beating super fast and made it hard to breathe.

Yang's eyes went back to that blue color I liked. I was afraid that I just ruined our friendship and made Yang mad. I just closed my eyes in fear. I instinctively cringed.

I felt warmth. I opened my eyes and it was just one of those moments where all you can think is 'yes, yes, yes'. My hopeless crazy crush actually happened after 4 years. Yang was kissing me and it felt sooooo good. I just felt every worry I had melt away under the warmth of her kiss. Yang kissed me for 5 seconds and they were the best 5 seconds of my life. After those 5 seconds Yang pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I have a feeling that hot girl you like maaaay just like you back" Yang said as she put me down.

I just hugged Yang, words couldn't describe how I feel as I actually had to fight back happy tears.

"I'll be your reason to live" Yang said

"You have been for 4 years, it's just that sometimes my depression overwhelms me" I said as I held Yang in my arms, something I have dreamed about for 4 fucking long years.

"Wanna let the team know you're okay?" Yang asked

"S'long as you're with me" I said

Yang let go of me, turned around, and started walking. I started walking but fell to the ground in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" I complained

"What's wrong?" Yang rushed to me looking panicked.

"I twisted my ankle on a tree root and it hurts a lot to put weight on it" I whinned.

Yang picked me up bridal style.

"Y-Yang?" I asked while blushing.

"I'll be here to do whatever you can't from now on, so don't worry" She said, when it's Yang I just always feel reassured.

I put my hands around the back of Yang's neck and just let her carry me. Fuck my pride, I'm really damn happy. Yang just walked us out of the Emerald Forest and our positivity kept any Grimm away from us.

Outside of the Emerald Forest the rest of team RWBY was waiting for us and looked worried. Once we came into sight they came running.

"Lucifer are you okay?" Blake said really worried.

"I've actually never been better" I said with a smile

"Gah Weiss he's smiling it scares me!" Ruby said while hiding behind Weiss

"W-We can get through this Ruby, we just have to be strong" Weiss said scared

Is me smiling really that much of a bad thing?

"What's got you so happy?" Blake asked

"A 4 year dream finally came true" I said.

"What is it?" Blake asked

"Yeah Lucy, what is that dream?" Yang asked smugly

"You and me" I said as I kissed Yang in front of everyone, I waited 4 damn years for this I am not gonna waste a second.

Ruby and Weiss blushed while Blake just smiled.

"By the way I'm being carried cause I twisted my ankle."

"Oh" Weiss said.

"Ugh, I'm really tired. Can I go sleep forever now?" Ruby asked while slumping over

"Yeah, I'm tired too." I said while yawning.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Yang said

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"I'll meet you guys back in the room" Yang said as went separated.

"Have fun" Blake said.

I told Yang where my apartment was and she just walked there. I loved every single second of our time together, 4 years of wishing finally came true. Yang was now my girlfriend...wait is she I mean we kissed but did we make it official?

"We are dating, I know what you're thinking and yeah I'm your girlfriend but you're my boyfriend too" Yang said

I turned red at how easily she can read me.

"Can I say something weird? I'm happy" that was the last thing I said.

I started to get really sleepy in Yang's arms. It was just so comfy, like it was just where I belonged. I loved it enough to let my guard down and fall asleep in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up and saw gold, it was just my blanket. I pushed it away and was going to sit up but my bed was just so comfy. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 4 am. I pulled the blankets back on me and went back to sleep.

Next time I woke up I felt someone rubbing my other ears, it felt really nice. I moaned a little at how amazing it felt. I rubbed my head into whatever was petting my other ears and moaned again. I opened my eyes and saw it was Yang which didn't surprise me at all. When Yang saw my eyes were open she just dove behind the chair she was sitting on.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah" Yang said slowly coming out from behind the chair

"And that was about?" I asked as I sat up

"I may have pet Blake when she was asleep once and she scratched me." Yang said rubbing the back of her head.

"That is so something you would do" I said

"S-So it's okay if I rub your ears?" Yang asked while blushing

Aw, she looks so cute.

"You're the only person that gets to pet me but next time can you not break into my apartment and wait until I'm actually up?"

"Aw, but you look so cute when you're sleeping" Yang said and I could feel myself going red

Payback time. I took off the tank top I slept in and watched as Yang turned really red.

"W-W-Woah" Yang barely made out

Yeah, I know I'm hot.

"You gonna let me change or do you wanna see more?" I teased

Yang rushed out of my bedroom. I just laughed at how cute she can be. While changing I just thought about how my dream girl was finally my girlfriend. When I was done changing I left my bedroom and saw Yang sitting on my couch, thinking about something.

"Something wrong?"

"Are you just after me for my body?" Yang asked looking me dead in the eyes

"And that came from where?" I asked as I leaned against the wall

"Ever since I can remember guys have always gone after my body never has anyone gone for me. Lucy be honest, do you want my body or me?" When Yang said that it made my blood boil at anyone who would go after Yang for her body.

"Ever since I can remember I was on my own. Most people would make it over dramatic by saying something like they grew up on the streets or something but I grew up in the lap of luxury, my semblance can turn anything to gold so money is plentiful. The only thing I ever didn't have was love. Nobody has ever cared about me until 4 years ago when a funny blonde girl stopped me from committing suicide by jumping off the roof of Signal, I think I knew then that I liked her but I ran from my feelings and joined the White Fang. I still regret it everyday but while being a terrorist I managed to be a model on the side, girls threw themselves at me all the time but I still had you on my mind. Let's face it Yang, we're both hot but I like you for your personality more than your body. I would do anything for you if you asked, just tell me how to prove it."

"If you tell me your deepest secret and I believe you, then I'll tell you mine and have complete trust in you" Yang said

"Yang, there's only one secret I guard closer than being a Faunus. Don't tell anyone you saw this" I said as I prepared myself.

I watched as my wrist guards revealing what I hid under them. I revealed to Yang the mangled mess of self inflicted scars that I call wrists.

Yang started to apologize and say that she didn't know it was something so serious, she thought it would be something like my parents dressed me up as a girl.

"Don't be sorry, it's my choice to tell you. This would have come up eventually anyway. I have severe depression, when I go into a fit this is the only way I can get rid of it. They look terrible don't they?"

Yang got up off the couch and walked towards me. Yang grabbed my wrists, pinned my arms above my head and kissed me, this is so cliché but it actually did make my knees weak.

Yang pulled away after 3 seconds and said "I think they make you look hotter Lucy"

I'm never going to regret falling for this girl. Yang led me over to the couch and had me rest my head on her lap, she then told me her secret: how she's looking for her mother and almost got her and Ruby killed. Somehow Yang's story was a lot sadder to me. While Yang told me her past she was rubbing my other ears which kept me happy.

"I'm not sure if I'm that strong Yang, but call me and I'll be there" I said

"You really are too cute" Yang said as she looked down at me.

I could feel my face turn red and my heart beat faster. Okay, I'll ask it.

"H-Hey Yang, c-can I kiss you?" I asked while blushing really red.

Yang started laughing, ugh I knew that was lame to ask. I sat up

"Come on we're dating, you don't need to ask" Yang said while pushing me gently.

"I'm just not really use to dating, you were my first kiss and I'm sure I wasn't your first" I just looked down and rubbed the back of my head

"Actually you were, feel special I was saving it for you." Yang said with that smug attitude. of hers "lots of guys have tried and I've teased a few guys to get what I want but you, Lucifer Ambrosine, were my first real kiss" the fact that Yang said my full name just made that feel so much more...I don't know the word, better maybe? I just felt really warm and fuzzy.

I grabbed Yang by the waist pulled her closer and kissed her. That took a lot of courage for me to do, I'm shy as fuck.

Yang grabbed the back of my head and pulled me closer to kiss my deeper, it just feels so nice. I wanted to grab the back of Yang's head but I knew better than to touch the hair. We kissed for only 10 seconds before her scroll went off.

"Aw come on Rubes" Yang complained as she checked her scroll

"What's up?" I asked as I leaned back against the couch

"Ruby just called a training session, I gotta go." Yang said as she got up but really didn't want to. I don't want her to go either.

"I can come with you" I said

"Sure but one condition" Yang said as she made her way to the door. She grabbed my only hat from the table "no hiding who you are" Yang said as she ran away"

"Yang!" I called after her but it was too late, she's gone with my hat.

I can't even think about going out without my hat, people always throw rocks at me. I can't stand all the discrimination I get… Dammit, Yang.

I had my wrist cuffs appear on me to hide my scars before I headed out, this better make Yang happy. I hate going out without my hat but my hate is overshadowed by me wanting to see Yang smile. I rushed downstairs onto my bike and drove fast. I drove through Vale and up to Beacon. I found where the parking was and put my bike next to Bumblebee, maybe I should name my bike too. I started walking to the main campus of Beacon and just felt so damn self conscious. What was everyone saying about me? Do they think I'm a freak?

This campus was pretty enough but not enough gold.

There was laughing for a group of 4 and the leader said "Look at the shiny mutt"

"You got a problem with me?" I asked

"I got a problem with all you Faunus mutts. You're ruining the world for us imagine if this mutt got a girlfriend, imagine how much of a freak she'd half to be." He said as his group laughed

"This is a combat school isn't it, let's settle it in a fight. 1 week from now at the arena." Trying to hold it together for now

"Alright mutt" he said as he and his group got up and walked away.

I'm use to people insulting me, even more when they insult my entire race, but nobody gets to insult my girlfriend. I am going to make him regret ever dragging Yang into this.


	8. Chapter 8

1 week has passed and if anything my rage has only grown towards that mongrel. I didn't let Yang know about this just because I didn't wanna worry her. I opened the door to the fighting arena and even I was impressed with it. This arena hall was huge with room to spare for probably all the teams enrolled here. I got distracted by watching team RWBY practice. I watched Yang as she sparred against Blake and Yang just looked so damn happy that it made me smile, it's weird how just seeing someone having fun can change your mood so much. Oh right, I have a mongrel to beat down. I started to strut towards the main stage where my opponent was waiting. I won't lose. The arena must have connected with my scroll since my aura and name appeared on the big monitor next to my opponent's, Cardin Winchester. Great just hearing that pretentious name makes me hate him even more, I mean seriously could you have a name that made you sound like more of a douchebag. I took off my jacket and put it on the side of the stage.

"Cardin Winchester vs Lucifer Ambrosine, being in 5...4...3...2...1...fight" the computer called.

My opponent pulled out his mace and rushed at me. I could end this in 10 seconds but after insulting me and Yang, I am sooo going to enjoy this. A golden bat appeared in my hand, I'm gonna do what Yang said and attack with my own hands. His mace collided with my bat and the force cancelled each other out, he used 2 hands while I only used 1. Our weapons collided and my bat shattered, sometimes I forget that my weapons still have the properties of whatever they originated from so a steel mace could easily smash a wooden bat.

"That all mutt?" Okay no way am I gonna let him enjoy this.

I picked up a few things from training with Yang that 1 week, he doesn't even deserve my weapons. I rushed at this prick and hit him right in his smug face. He got pissed that I actually got a hit in on him. He got pissed and started swinging his mace left and right.

"U mad bro?" I asked just trying to get him even more pissed past the point of all reason.

He got even madder and kept swinging at me but he was slow so I easily dodged. Every time he swung at me I would dodge then hit him in the solar plexus, the weakest part of the upper body. I did this 3 times before he finally learned and the fourth time I uppercuts him to the ground.

"Boys!" He yelled

2 of his friends grabbed my arms and held them while the third started punching me in the stomach, that cheating bitch. Guess 1 on 1 isn't his thing when he's losing. I looked to the side of the stage to see RWBY, all of them looked concerned and pissed but especially Yang. Fire was coming from her hair and she gripped the edge of the stage so hard that she put dents into it...she put dents into a metal stage my gripping on it too tight. Yeah I should probably win this or Yang's gonna get pissed at me. After the seventh time hitting me in the stomach I decided to fight back.

"Heaven's Door" I said

This made them stop.

"What, you haven't seen my semblance?" I asked sarcastically.

This made them mad as I was about to be punched again.

"Before you do that" I interrupted "I'd take a look around us"

They all saw the 50 golden weapons that appeared around the stage and turned white.

"I'm nice so if you let go right now, I won't have all these weapons attack you" they immediately let go of me.

I casually walked off the stage as they stood frozen in fear, the second I got off the stage I said "Your leader promised me 1 on 1, so like him I'll lie. Enjoy the pain" I said as all the weapons were launched at all of them making their auras drop to 0.

"Winner, Lucifer Ambrosine" the computer thing called out

RWBY ran up to me with excited or approving looks except for Yang, she just walked up to me and punched me in the arm.

"Ow" I said

"I held back cause I like you now why did you hold back?" Yang asked

Damn, she really can see through me easily.

"They didn't deserve to see me at my best, only worthy opponents get that."

"Oh, okay." Ruby said

"Yes, that was quite the show." It was the headmaster of this school. "I might even have to offer you an invitation to join my school"

RWBY's faces light up. I slowly walked over to Ozpin and as I walked by his ear I said "I'd rather die"

I stormed out of the arena, I could feel a depression episode coming on, when this happens I need to be alone. I ran to my motorcycle and drove back to my penthouse. I ignored the heavy amount of cold snow that fell as I drove. I locked the door behind me and sat on the floor as I had a gold knife appear from Heaven's Door. I started cutting on my arm, over a minute I cut my arm 6 times and watched as the blood flowed. I'm really messed up, this is the only way I can get rid of my depression and this time it wasn't working. I took the gold and now red knife and put it over where the pain was, my heart. Know what, who'd care if I died. Me dying would probably make more people happy than it would sad. I pulled the knife away from my body and readied it to meet with my heart, if you can call the black void in my chest that. My door opened and I immediately rolled down my sleeves. On the other side was Yang with a lock pick, that's so like her. I couldn't move when I saw how mad she was. Yang kicked the knife out do my hands and I closed my eyes, thinking I was gonna get hit. It'd hurt even more since Yang would be the one hitting me.

I felt arms wrap around me and I just felt so relaxed. I opened my eyes and saw Yang's hair, how is she not mad at me?

"Please stop cutting" I could feel the sadness in her voice.

"I can't, I need a way to deal with my depression or I'm gonna go crazy or worse."

"Let me tell you something" Yang said as she pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"For 4 years a lot of guys have gone after me cause I have big tits and you know what, sometimes it really pisses me off. Then there's this one guy who doesn't stare at them all the time and he's the best guy I've ever met. Just because it's bad now doesn't mean it stays bad." Damn, my problems seem like nothing compared to Yang's and she's always smiling.

During that whole story neither of us looked away from each other. I didn't fall for Yang cause she has a big chest. I fell for Yang cause...well, she's Yang. But I'm still a guy, the big chest doesn't hurt.

Yang noticed the blood stain that went from my wound onto my long sleeve shirt. She went to pull back the sleeve but I stopped her.

"Yang, I only showed you my wrists. J-Just be ready" I said as I let go of her hand and missed the warmth already

I let Yang roll up my sleeves to find more and more cutting scars. I just kept worrying she's gonna hate me for being an emo Faunus freak. I was ready to be called a freak, which I am.

"You got a first aid kit?" Yang asked

"Yeah, under the couch"

"Okaaay, totally normal spot" Yang said sarcastically

"You think I like people seeing how much I use it?"

"Okay, good point" Yang said as she got up, lifted up the couch and pulled out the first aid kit before putting down the couch. Yang brought it over and started cleaning my cut.

"Ow!" I yelled when she sprayed me

"Take your medicine" Yang said as she moved to wrapping up my wound.

"There!" Yang said proudly as I looked at the very professional looking job she did, guess you get that after having Ruby for a little sister.

The power went out. REALLY bad memories related to complete darkness surfaced and I started breaking heavy.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked me

"I-I just have really bad memories of complete darkness so this is terrifying me" I made out

Yang picked me up and said "I got ya" after walking into the walls 3 times she made it to my bed. My heart started beating faster and faster as I realized I was in my bed with Yang. I mean we've only been going out for a week, is it normal to do that after only a week. Yang was still holding me and letting my lay against her chest which REALLY wasn't helping things.

"Having funnnn?" Yang teased me

"Fuck off" I said as I blushed red and internally admitted it did feel nice.

Yang laughed as she rubbed my head which she knew I liked. As my girlfriend ran her hand through my hair I thought of a question I should have asked long ago.

"Why are you so protective of your hair?" I asked

I could tell Yang was shocked when I asked this. Yang's hand stopped.

"I remember when I was little, I always wore my hair in pigtails. One day my scrunchies came loose, I'll never forget what happened next. When my scrunchies snapped and my hair fell down, My Uncle Qrow dropped the glass he had in his hand and with tears in his eyes he asked "Raven?" My Uncle thought I was my mom. My mom's been missing for almost 18 years. Now it feels like my hair is my mom, I know that sounds weird. It just feels like my mom is with me so whenever someone cuts my hair, it feels like they're cutting my mom and I hate it. Nobody gets to hurt or touch my mom."

"That's really cute" I said "it's too bad though, I really wanted to run my hands through your hair when we kiss."

"Ya know the only person I let touch my hair is Ruby but, I just might make an exception"

Yang grabbed my right hand and brought it to the top of her head. Yang's hair was as soft as...something that's really soft. The point is that Yang's hair felt amazing, unlike anything I've ever touched before. The fact that Yang let me touch her hair made me feel really special. I had my head on Yang's chest, my left hand on her hair, and my left arm hugging her. Yang had both her arms wrapped around me, protecting me. Like that, we fell asleep in each other's embrace. I love my life.


	9. Chapter 9

All I could see was yellow as I opened my eyes. Yang's hair was covering my face, she was just sprawled out everywhere on the bed but she was holding me with her right arm. Awwwwwww, she can be so damn cute. I wanted to just stay in bed with Yang but I decided to surprise her. I snuck out of Yang's sleeper hold and made my way to the kitchen. 10 minutes later Yang came out of the bedroom with that smile she always had.

"Hey pretty" I said as she sat on one of the stools by the counter.

"Hey sexy" Yang said.

"Breakfast" I said

I handed her a plate of scrambled eggs with bits of cheese in it.

Yang put on that mischievous smirk of hers and said "feed me"

My face was red as I put some on a fork and put it in Yang's mouth. Yang's eyes widened when she ate it and then she took the fork from my hand and scarfed down the entire plate of eggs. I think she liked it.

"Okay seriously, what guy is hot, cares, AND can cook?" Yang asked me

"Your boyfriend" I said with a smirk.

"Let's go on a date"

"Where'd that come from?" I asked laughing.

"Come on, we've been dating for a week and haven't even been on a date yet" Yang said as she grabbed my hands and shook them up and down.

Damn Yang, stop being cute.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked

"Amusement park!" Yang yelled

"There is a lot of snow outside"

"Oh...yeaaaah" Yang said awkwardly

Damn it, stop being so cute. I can't hold back. I grabbed Yang's arms, pinned her arms above her head on the wall and kissed her passionately. It felt so warm as I pressed my lips against Yang's, I'm not trading this for anything. It felt like a bee sting me and I brought one of my hands to the back of my neck, Yang didn't miss her chance. Yang flipped it so now I was the one pinned to the wall and she had control of our kiss. My eyes widened as Yang slid her tongue into my mouth and she wrapped her tongue around mine. I did what I've been wanting for so long and ran my hands through her hair. She kept it up for 2 minutes before she pulled back and watched me breathless.

Yang put her finger on my chest and started drawing a circle as she talked "there's this club that just opened downtown, wanna check it out tonight?"

"Y-Yeah…wow, you are a really good kisser." I said still breathless

Yang smirked and kissed my cheek.

"See you at 8?" She asked

"Yeah, see you at 8"

As soon as Yang left I just slid down the wall I was still against and just savored this warm fuzzy feeling. I'm happy. I finally have all I've ever wanted, I have someone who truly cares about me.

I noticed the door knob was turning, I don't think Yang forgot anything. Who was behind the door made my blood boil.

"Taurus!" I yelled as memories of what he did to Amber flowed.

10 swords appeared behind me as I wanted his blood to flow.

"Slave, you will never attack me"

As Taurus said that I lost control of my body and just stood there as I watched my swords turn to gold dust and disappeared. My blood was boiling, the guy that did THAT to Amber was standing in front of me and I can't even move.

"Did you feel that sting earlier when you were kissing your girlfriend? That was a billion lien drug being injected into your body, now you must do whatever I say when I use the trigger word."

"Bastard!" I screamed

"Now now Slave" Taurus said as he put his hand on my shoulder "I'm just here to help a fellow Faunus. Your orders are to go to that club early and kiss a girl for your girlfriend to see. Once you know she never wants to see you again go to the abandoned White Fang base 50 miles south of Vale and lock yourself in the impenetrable holding cell and don't come out."

No! Anything but bringing Yang into this! I was trapped in my own body as it happened and I couldn't resist.

It was the worst thing I've experienced in my life and I've seen some fucked up shit. I had to watch as Yang came into the club looking like the prettiest girl on the planet and has to watch as she cried and stormed out of the club when she saw me kiss another girl. I didn't even know the other girl but she just asked me to kiss her more when I stopped. The worst part of all of this is that the girl I kissed was a Faunus. Yang is really sensitive about the difference between her and me. As I was forced to walk to a cell from which there was no escape, I just cried. Looks like even with this hypno drug running through me I can still cry about what I've done. I deserve to die.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blake's POV**

Yang has stayed in bed for the past 4 days claiming that she's sick but we all know what happened. When Yang got back to the room that night she broke down and told us how she saw Lucifer kissing another girl and how she thought he wasn't just another player. Yang won't eat, shower, anything and it's making Ruby really sad. Ruby said she was going to go back to Patch and get Yang her favorite food from her favorite restaurant, just in case Ruby's plan doesn't work I have a different idea.

"Weiss, I think I may have a way to get Yang back."

"And how do you suggest we do that, she's heart broken...nothing can fix that" Weiss said and I could tell she was hiding something but I didn't pry

"I've known Lucifer for years, we were in the White Fang together. I know him almost as well as Yang and I know he would never cheat. He's a hopeless romantic, he'd rather die than make Yang cry. I think someone is manipulating him."

"And what evidence do you have?" Weiss asked

"Before I left the White Fang I heard rumors about this drug that will make anyone do whatever they are told after a trigger word is given" I explained

"And you think they used this drug on Lucifer?"

"I stole the files of the project" I said as I pulled them up on my scroll and showed Weiss. "The man in charge of the project is names Adam Taurus...he's brutal and will do anything to see Faunus reign supreme over humans"

"Alright, but why Lucifer?"

"You saw what Lucifer did to Amity, he pushed it away from the city and saved everyone, that was when he was weakened. Lucifer is one of the strongest people I've ever met but he's never confident in himself and is always putting himself down, Yang brought out the best in him. If Adam is controlling Lucifer than the whole world could be in danger." Weiss knew I wasn't telling her the whole story but it wasn't mine to tell

"Surely there isn't a simple cure" Weiss said

"Actually there is. From what I can tell if you say the trigger word and tell him to never listen to another command through the drug, he'll be free"

"And it will make Yang snap out of this?" Weiss asked

"Yes, but I have no idea where he could be, there are a lot of White Fang bases he could be at"

"Did you try checking your scroll, he did give us his information"

I wanted to slap myself for not thinking of this earlier. I pulled out my scroll and saw Lucifer was 50 miles south of Vale.

"50 miles south of Vale" I said as I got up from the table we were sitting at and started walking away.

As I exited the room Weiss blocked my path with the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Weiss asked me with her hands on her hips

"I'm going to find him."

"By yourself?" Weiss asked "do you have any idea how much of a horrible idea that is?"

"That base is one of the most heavily fortified bases the White Fang has, going at it is suicide."

"Oh so it's okay if you die? Blake, as your friend I can not allow you to do this on your own"

Wow, that was the first time Weiss called me a friend.

"Alright. Together."

"Now to the main issue, how are we going to get there?" Weiss asked

I held up the keys to Bumblebee which I took this morning when I knew I had to get Lucifer back for Yang.

Weiss and I walked to the locker room, grabbed our weapons and were off. I didn't even know I could drive a motorcycle but I didn't let Weiss know that. It took a little over an hour of driving to get to the base. I kicked the kick stand and me and Weiss got off Bumblebee.

"Have a plan to get in?" I asked Weiss

"Do I?" She asked rhetorically

"Do you?" I asked just to irritate her

"Of course I do" she said irritated

Weiss froze the door and used her glyphs to bust through, shattering the solid steel. I ran in behind Weiss, ready for whatever we were going to face.

"Heavily fortified, huh?" Weiss asked to the empty base

"Well, it was suppose to be" it's weird that the base is abandoned and everything inside isn't destroyed.

Weiss pulled out her scroll and said "he's this way" I followed Weiss until we got to the holding cells.

The door on the very end of the hall looked very sciencey. I wasn't ready for what was inside. Lucifer was bound to the wall with his arms over his head, it's only been a few days but any muscle he may have had was gone. He was so skinny I could see his ribs, he didn't have a shirt on either.

"Careful, this is an experimental room powered by dust. A second in here is a minute outside." Lucifer said

How is that even possible?

Weiss launched forward and shattered the shackles. Lucifer's arms fell down to the ground.

"I'm surprised you actually came" Lucifer said

"Of course we came, we're your friends" Weiss said

"Even after I cheated on Yang"

I kicked Lucifer in the stomach.

"Don't give us that crap, we know it's some kind of drug!" I yelled

Lucifer smiled.

"Tell us how to cure you!" Weiss said

"I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" Weiss asked

"The drug won't let me, I've been ordered. You'd have to know the trigger word to make me not listen to any commands" He said

"Puppy?" Weiss said unsure

Knowing that Adam was in charge of this and how much he hates Lucifer, there could only be one trigger word.

"Slave, don't follow any commands you were given before and never follow any commands from the drug in the future." I said, hating that I had to address my friend like this.

Lucifer passed out but it worked.

"What now?" Weiss asked

Weiss and I got Lucifer onto Bumblebee and drove back to Vale. 3 people on 1 motorcycle is an extremely tight fit but we managed, even when Lucifer woke up on the way back. Now we stood in front of our room.

"Lucifer, do you have a plan?" I asked

As he used Heaven's Door to make a shirt on him appear he just gave me his fake smile and said "Nope."

Lucifer was shaking with fear as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Yang called out weakly

Lucifer physically winced at her voice.

"Lucifer" he said

"Go away!"

I could feel the flames of Yang's anger from out here.

"Yang, he was drugged. It wasn't his fault." Weiss said

"Like hell!" Yang yelled

Lucifer started crying "Yang, I care about you more than anyone else I've ever known even my own family. Just tell me what I have to do"

"Fuck off!" Yang screamed

It felt like a sauna out here and the yelling attracted a lot of people.

"Alright, but I'm gonna find something to do so you can see how much I care"

After saying that on December 20th, Lucifer Ambrosine left Vale and started his quest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lucifer's POV**

Finding Yang's mom is the only thing I can think of. Through the last name of Xiao Long I found that the name of Yang's mother is Raven Branwen. Her brother's name is Qrow and right now that's my best lead. He was a teacher at Signal Academy which made the location easy. Tracking was even easier since he smelled like a bar had sex with another bar. I pickpocketed his wallet, took the photo, and put back the wallet.

2 girls and 2 men. Summer Rose, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long. Those are the people in this picture. I opened the slot on my scroll and put the picture inside. The picture was then uploaded to the satellite that I owned, having unlimited gold is fun. Thinking that was the first time I smiled in a week. 4 signals popped up on a map on Remnant. A signal came from a cliff outside Vale. 2 signals came from the island of Patch. The last signal came from way up in Atlas. The bio-detector can even detect the dead, having done my research I knew I had to go to Atlas.

I got a private jet up to the snowy wasteland of Atlas. A small village called Sin was where I tracked Raven down to. A small shack was where she was. I had 50 swords appear all around the shack and knocked on the front door. The woman with long black hair answered the door and her eyes went wide as she saw the swords.

"Hello" I said with a fake smile.

A black portal appeared behind her, so that's her semblance.

"No matter where you go I shall follow."

"Why?" she asked me

"Let me tell you my story" I said

Both of our semblances deactivated as she invited me in. We both sat in wooden chairs as I started to tell my story.

"You know, our fates are connected." I said

"How so?" she asked

"Fuck off, those are the last words I heard from the dearest person to me. She thinks I cheated on her because she saw me kiss another girl. I was drugged and forced to listen to any command I was given but she won't believe me or anyone. The only thing I can do to get through to her is give her what she wants most." I said trying my best to sound dramatic

"And what does she want most?" Raven asked

"That's simple, you." I said

"Me? Why does your girlfriend want me?" Raven asked astonished

"The name of my girlfriend is Yang." As I said that Raven's eyes went wide "I don't care why you disappeared to your family but it's time for you to return"

"Something huge is about to happen that could change the world, I wish I could return but I have to stop what the White Fang are planning!" She yelled

"Did you ever think your family could help?" as I asked that Raven's eyes went wide "They miss you, Yang has always been looking for you. If it wasn't for your brother, both Yang and Ruby would be dead"

"Who's Ruby?" Raven asked

"Taiyang remarried after your assumed death, he married Summer Rose and they had a daughter." I said

Raven was incredibly sad as she said "I hope they're happy together"

"Summer is dead" I told Raven

Raven was about to cry "My best friend...dead" she said in barely a whisper

"I have a sixth sense for these things and I can tell Taiyang still loves you, just like your daughter and brother still love you, and how your new daughter will love you"

Raven broke down and cried.

"It's time to go home" I said.

Raven could have used her portals but she journeyed with me to Patch.

Twas the morning of Christmas and all through the house, nothing was stirring not even a mouse. That is until the 2 most hyperactive girls I knew jumped out of bed and shouted "It's Christmas"

The shouting woke up the 2 men that have lived together for years as they all ran down the stairs, excited for the presents they always exchanged. The present I left sitting on the couch is the best gift anyone could give.

As the 4 members of the family walked into their living room all 4 of them stopped when the noticed the woman sitting on the couch.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"Mommy?" Yang asked with tears in her eyes as she lunged at Raven and hugged her

"Rae?" Qrow asked as he too lunged at Yang with tears in his eyes

"Raven" Taiyang said as he walked up to Raven and hugged his thought to be dead love.

Love is a tricky thing, Taiyang loves both Summer and Raven equally, he lost both of his loves but now one has come back.

The 3 people who knew her were hugging Raven with tears in their eyes while the only person in the room who didn't know her still stood at the entrance to the room.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked

"I'm Yang's mother" Raven said as she started to cry

"I had a mom too, so since you're Yang's mom can you be mine too?" Ruby asked hiding behind a wall

"Yes" Raven said as the tears flowed.

The happy family just hugged and cried, I only watched from the giant window wall but I started crying too. Damn, I am still such a crybaby. My other ears let me hear everything that is going on inside, just like watching a show.

"Raven, who brought you back?" Qrow asked

Raven pointed to the sexy Faunus leaning against a tree outside. Yang saw me and her eyes widened.

"If I go will you be here when I come back?" Yang asked Raven

"Go be with your boyfriend, not many people would bring your mom back from the dead for you. He's a keeper Yang." Raven said as she was still being hugged.

Yang let go of her mom and walked to the door, she waited a few seconds before opening the door and walking towards me.

"I kept my promise." I said with a forced smile

Yang waited for a few seconds and said "I'm such a bitch. I know you better than that, even when everything tells me you didn't want to hurt me I just don't listen. I guess I'm trying to say...I'm really sorry Lucy. You'd be happier with someone el-"

"No" I interrupted Yang

"What?"

"No, I wouldn't be happier with someone else. Nobody makes me laugh or cry or smile or feel the way you do. We've only been dating for a few months but I care for you more than anyone else in the whole world Yang."

I held out a jewelry box to Yang and her face lit up when she saw what was inside, it was yang. Yang then noticed the yin that was around my neck. I reached into my pocket and grabbed some mistletoe.

As I held the mistletoe above Yang's head I asked "Will you take me back?"

Out of shock I dropped the mistletoe as Yang pushed me against the tree and was kissing me. I missed the feeling of melting that Yang always gave me. I wasn't ready for what Yang did next. Yang forced her tongue between my lips and into my mouth, she pushed her tongue against mine and just made me feel warmer and warmer. When Yang did pull away she looked me in the eyes.

"I'm so so sorry" she said

I held Yang and she held me for a while until Ruby called Yang in.

"Come on" Yang said as she tried to pull me in

"No, go enjoy being with your mom. I can wait till later"

"You sure?" Yang asked me, she's never looked unsure but now she was

"Go" I ordered her as I kissed her goodbye

I took one last look at the happy family inside and smiled to myself. I walked off whistling a Christmas song and thought about my family. A dead alcoholic father. A dead murdered mother. My precious sister Amber, thinking about what happened just fans the fire of my rage at Taurus. I picked up snow and shoved it in my face to calm down. Let's enjoy today, it's Christmas.

Maybe I'll go spend in with Blake. She's still at Beacon so that sounds like a good plan. Blake better have gotten me something.

 **Wanna guess what day I was gonna post this before my fans made me feel good? So we are nearing a climax in the story, one from which there is no turning back so I have a very important question...you guys want lemons? I'll write a sex scene if you guys or gals want it. I'll make it a separate chapter if I do it so those who don't wanna read it won't miss anything but let me know if you want it?**


	12. Chapter 12

This past week has been boring, I guess Blake did go home. I just was on the couch in my penthouse marathoning a show. The knock on my door caught my attention.

"You better not have forgotten about me" Yang said with that cocky look on her face and her hand on her hip.

I think I just fell for her again. I pulled Yang inside and closed the door behind her. Next I pinned Yang to the wall and kissed her passionately. The cocky attitude always went away when I kissed her and I fucking LOVED that. Yang brought her hands to the back of my head and pulled me closer. I felt all worries I had melt away under her heat. After a minute we both pulled back. Yang gave me her flirty smile, she knew I liked her a lot. When we were staring into each other's eyes I realized it. I could be tortured, imprisoned, or killed but as long as something would make Yang happy I would do anything. The thought of someone making Yang go to jail came into my mind and I knew I would do anything to get her out.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yang asked with concern on her face

Oh...I'm crying.

"I just thought about someone making you go to jail and it got me real sad" I said

Yang pressed her lips against mine and all my worries went away, the thought of life without Yang came into my head and all it would be is a black hole of depression, I wouldn't be able to cope.

" . !" Yang said as she pulled me by my shirt.

I knew she's trying to stop my imagination from running wild and it's working. Yang took off both of our jackets. All that was left was her tank top and shorts and my short-sleeve shirt and jeans.

I was pushed onto the couch and Yang hopped on top of me. Every bad thought left my mind, all I could think was one simple 4 letter word. Yang. I will never let anything bad happen to Yang.

Yang leaned down and pressed her lips on mine passionately. I just relaxed and enjoyed our time together. Yang grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. Yang's lips left my own.

"You've been cutting again" I could feel the sadness in her voice as she said that

I tried my best to not look into Yang's eyes but when I did it broke my heart.

"Sometimes I just get the thought of something bad happening to you and it kills me inside." I barely could stutter out before the thought of something bad happening to Yang flowed into my head.

Tears started to form in my eyes just at the thought.

"Hey" Yang said snapping me out of it "nothing can keep me down, I'm right here and I'm fine."

I broke my arms out of Yang's hold and hugged her tight. I don't want to ever let go. On December 31 at 11:59 right as the time turned to midnight, as our lips touched and we held each other I realized something.

I love Yang Xiao Long.


	13. Chapter 13

The rumble of the engine comforted me as I drove through the street, almost as much as the girl hugging me on the back of the bike. Yang held me not in the motorcycle way but in the person way the whole 100 miles to the small town of Complex. Yang never asked why we were here

"I want you to come somewhere important with me" that's all I said before Yang was on the back of my bike

I parked my motorcycle next to a run down house on the outskirts of town. I got off the bike and held my hand out to Yang, I savored every second as our hands were connected. I led the way as we walked to the reason we were in this horrible memory of a town.

"Any reason for the 2 hour drive to this little town or just sightseeing?" Yang asked

"Yeah, it's up ahead" I said

After 5 minutes of walking Yang and I stood in front of a gravestone in the middle of a forest with black leaves. I sat on the ground and...I don't know, this doesn't get easier every year.

"Hey Amb." I started and the tears started gathering in my eyes already "I want you to meet Yang Xiao Long. As usual you were right when you said i'd find the best girlfriend ever who loves me even with my trauma." I felt Yang's hand on my back. Yang was encouraging me to continue. "I miss you Amber...a lot" the tears fell and I didn't even try to stop them "I promise the next time I see you is when you have been avenged sis."

"Hey Amber I'm Yang. Thanks for making Lucy make it to me, I promise I'm doing everything I can to make him happy. You wouldn't believe some of the things he's done for me. He found my missing mom for me, he got me a couple necklace that I never take off and he just makes me feel so special. I really wish we had met" Yang said

Yang let me sit there for another 15 minutes just rubbing my back while I cried.

"I don't know how I'd live without you" I said to Yang.

"I know" Yang said with that sass I love

"Bye Amber, see you next year"

Yang helped me walk back to the bike, this always left me exhausted.

"Why'd you choose today?" Yang asked as we walked through the snow

"I always visit on our birthday, Amber and I are twins."

Yang's eyes widened for a second before she picked me up.

"What the hell?" I asked shocked as she carried me piggyback and started running

"I am not missing having a birthday party for you!" Yang yelled as she drove my bike away from my home town.

I'm happy we left, all I have is bad memories but Amber liked it here. I spaced out for the hour it took to get back and just enjoyed being close to Yang. The rest of RWBY was at my apartment by the time the 2 hour ride was over.

"Happy birthday!" My 4 friends yelled as Yang and I entered my penthouse.

They put up lots of decorations and they even got me cookie cake. The little party went from 8-11. Ruby got me a heart shaped headband. Weiss got me a matching belt. Blake got me Ninjas of Love, it's her favorite and I think it might be porn or Yaoi, maybe both.

At 11, Weiss, Ruby, and Blake left but not before Blake handed Yang something and said "have fun"

"What was that about?" I asked after Yang closed the door and locked it for some reason

I understood why Yang locked the door when she took off her jacket and climbed on top of me.

 **Next chapter will be just a lemon, I'll try not to include plot for people who don't wanna read the lemon.**


	14. Lemon

"Y-Yang?" I asked really nervous to the girl on top of me

"Yeaaaaaah" she sang out looking me right in the eyes

"W-W-What are you doing?" I asked trying to hold it together.

"Turning you on." Yang said really sexually "is it working?"

"Y-Yeah. Any reason why you're doing it?" I muttered out

Yang leaned in and whispered into my ear "I wanna have sex"

Yang thinks that every guy around her is after her body so I've tried so damn hard to hold back but when Yang said she wanted to have sex, I just snapped.

I pressed my mouth against Yang's as she pinned my arms to the couch. I forced my tongue into Yang's mouth and just kissed her deeper which took her by surprise. Yang and I kissed deeper and deeper with our hands moving over each other's bodies, slowly stripping off each other's clothes.

Once both of us were down to our underwear, we just took a moment to stare at each other. Yang is so damn sexy, she was wearing a lacy bra and panties which turned me on more.

I sucked on Yang's neck as I picked her up and moved into the bedroom. I listened as Yang moaned as I sucked on her neck and crashed onto the bed with her on top.

Yang swallowed that pill Blake gave her and I had to ask "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I am. Now-" Yang said as she took off the rest of her clothes "come and get your present"

I can't hold back, Yang wins like always. I flipped us around so Yang was on bottom and I held her arms down.

"If I start, I don't know if I can stop" I warned Yang.

"Lucy" Yang said as she looked me deep in the eyes "fuck me"

I looked down at Yang's body. Those blue eyes, that golden hair, those big tits, that big ass, I can't hold back against Yang and her perfect body. I let go of Yang's arms for a second to take off my underwear.

"Don't guys have hair down there?" Yang asked me

"When I was a model they gave me laser hair removal for my whole body except my head, they didn't want anyone finding out I was a faunus" I said as I gave my all to hold back

"Okay, now put it in" Yang said desperately

I've never seen Yang like this and I love it. I lowered myself closer to Yang as I put my dick inside of her. I pierced Yang's hymen and felt bad as Yang started bleeding.

"Keep going" Yang demanded

As I thrusted into Yang I just looked at how beautiful she is and how much I love her. Every time I thrust into Yang's pussy felt amazing. I lowered my head down to Yang's and started kissing her deeply. Yang and I moaned as I moved inside of her. Suddenly Yang grabbed my arms and flipped us so I was pinned under her. I moaned as Yang started to move up and down, making my cock feel so good. I watched and moaned as I saw Yang's big tits and her big ass move up and down on my cock.

"Y-Yang" I tried to say as she continued to move up and down. "I'm gonna cum"

"Do it, I want you to" Yang said as she moaned.

My moaning increased more and more while Yang continued harder and faster. We moaned together as I came and it felt amazing. I was left gasping for air as Yang fell down on top of me.

Yang kissed my cheek and said "Happy birthday"

After that we fell asleep, holding each other.

'I love you Yang' I thought to myself before falling asleep.

 **Okay that is the first lemon I have ever written and I only did because I was asked to. Now that that climax is over, I'm working on a climax in our story so leave a review, it really does motivate me a lot...k bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guest: I promise I will never ever use the dream cliché**

I looked down at Yang, she is just so damn cute when she cuddles up against me. I left the key to my apartment next to Yang's head, I want Yang to know she's always welcome here.

I decided to make breakfast for Yang so I put some clothes on and went to the kitchen. Once I tuned on the stove I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked behind me to see an arrow sticking out of the back and 10 more flying at me.

Heaven's Door opened and 10 swords shot those arrows out of the air. I pulled the arrow out of my back and turned on my aura. I looked to the bedroom and saw Yang was still asleep. How the hell is she still sleeping?!

I got up and strutted towards the archer until I was at the glass wall that overlooked Vale. As arrows were shot at me I had shields appear below me as I walked to the archer and knocked away every arrow with a sword.

"Cinder" I said with hate

"Hello Lucifer" she said

"Give me a reason not to kill you" I said, I didn't ask.

"There's a field outside of the city, follow me there and you get to fight the man who raped and killed your sister" she said

I'm triggered. I stayed quiet and followed Cinder to Taurus.

In the field there was more people than I expected. Cinder, Taurus, Neo, Mercury, and Emerald where here and I knew what they wanted. My head.

I opened Heaven's Door with 100 swords present. 20 swords launched at every enemy. When I'm serious my pinpoint accuracy never misses but that doesn't count for attacking my swords. Most of the sword were shot out of the air but 43 hit my enemies. I know who my first victim is but they all disappeared and Yang was in front of me.

"Lucifer, hold me." Yang said as she went to hug me. I grabbed Yang by the throat and threw her into the air and I watched as Yang turned to Neo's aura was broken and enjoyed watching her body being torn to shreds. The air was a mix of blood, flesh, and gold dust as I called back my weapons.

"Yang calls me Lucy" I said

Not one of them had any reaction to me shredding their ally. I probably felt more for Neo than them. Wait...are the shooting at me. I looked down at my body and saw arrows, stab wound, machine gun holes, and shotgun holes in my body. I fell to the ground and watched as my blood drained. I started to lose consciousness…

No! Not like this!

I have an extra store of aura for emergencies. It's only 2 percent but i can make it work. Using 1 percent of my aura I summoned from Heaven's Door the weapon Amber left me, over the years I have given it many names but not a single one fit but now I know the only thing to call my 'Fluorescent Eclipse'. God damn I hate that name.

The 4 enemies slowly walked towards me but I waited until they were right in front of me. Now!

"Awaken Yin, a stage worthy of you has been set!" I yelled

The enemy jumped back but it was too late as the barrels started spinning.

"Behold, End Of The World!" I screamed

The more Aura I have,the wider the blast but now I only have 1 percent of Aura so it's the tiniest laser. The laser went exactly where it needed to, through the skull of the bastard who raped and killed my precious sister. I enjoyed it so much as I saw his body become lifeless. I have my vengeance and just started laughing like a maniac.

I saw Cinder form a fire in her hand, that's not a semblance. That's the power mom had. It was Cinder! I got a rage spike and tried to attack but I have no strength.

"I miss mom, guess I'm joining her and Amber now" I thought to myself as I was set on fire by Cinder.

My last thought was painful "Sorry Yang. I love you, now and always."

January 13th, Lucifer Ambrosine died.

 **Told you a climax was coming, now if you need me I'm gonna be awaiting the reviews of those who actually leave them. It's cliche but reading them does inspire me to write more. Okay so I'll be playing JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven, if you need me btw I got it the day it's announced for america, aren't I lucky?**


	16. Chapter 16

**I hate cliffhangers that you have to wait a long time for so you get the next chapter like an hour after the last 1.**

I don't have many good childhood memories. I remember that my 'dad' would drink a lot and abuse me and Amber. We always played it off that we got roughed up playing outside during the rare time mom was home.

I remember when mom found out 'dad' was abusing me and Amber, mom set him on fire. Unfortunately he survived. I guess the fire thing is why I'm comfy around Yang, it's just like mom.

Ember Ambrosine, the fall maiden of legend and my mom. She was suppose to be in hiding but what she loved was me, Amber, and being a huntress. Mom's the reason I was gonna be a huntsman at first. Until one day mom didn't come back. I remember the man with the grey hair coming into the house, saying that my mom was dead, and leaving. No sympathy, no offers of help. I was only 13 when my mom was killed so I dropped everything to support my sister's model career. Sometimes I'd help her on a shoot which is how I got into modeling. After my sis got stable with her career, she told me to go back at trying to be a Huntsman.

I have an inferiority complex over me being the only Faunus in my family. Amber and I were poor until I was 15 and my semblance awoke and I could have anything I ever wanted. When we were kids we loved those shows where the hero showed up, called out a special attack, and saved the day. That's why I named my semblance. Heaven's Door, I call it that because it saved our lives. Without the ability to turn regular things into a gold version then I'm sure me and Amber would be dead. It really was the door to our heaven.

I remember the worst night of my life perfectly. I was making dinner for me and Amb when I heard a knock on the door, I opened it to see some police officers with their hats off. My sister was raped and killed by a member of the White Fang. I remember mourning for a month before deciding on revenge. I joined the White Fang because I knew a Grimm didn't kill mom but a person and that one of their members did...THAT to my sister. White Fang is anti-people and had the target of my vengeance so it was perfect. I learned the name of the person I was after a week before the mission by Mount Glenn. I'll never forget the real reason I quit.

I was sitting on a rooftop mourning my mom, thinking maybe I should jump. Amber was a model she could support herself. A blonde funny girl just talks me and all my worries went away. That scared me so I ran away but I never forgot. We're magnets, always attracted to each other. Well I guess we were connected, past tense. Since well, y'know...I'm dead

 **Aaaand just realized that this was a backstory chapter...my bad. Yeah I keep about 5 or 6 chapters written in case of writers block so sometimes I don't know what i'm uploading until I upload it, I'm in a good mood so I'll upload the next chapter just let me beat D'ARBY at poker(I have no idea what i'm doing)**


	17. Chapter 17

The beeping of a heart rate monitor told me that I wasn't dead. I could move so that was good. I got out of the bed and took off all the medical shit except the IV, I do need something to help me stand. Out in the hall was a bunch of ninja looking guys.

"Um…."

"This way sir" one of them said

I saw no reason to attack so I listened. On the walk I looked at my body and saw there was no burns...maybe something to do with me being the son of a maiden, I know my large Aura is because of that.

Inside the room I was led to was only a leather hooded jacket with a quiver on the back, a bow, and a note.

I opened the note and read it "Hey bro, it's me Amb. If you're reading this you must have a lot of questions. This organization is called Demon, I made it to protect you. You would only find out about them if I died so I left my weapons for you. Even if I died they would only approach you if something big was going to happen, a big war thing probably. It won't be won by the bringer of light, it's won by the devil.

Be safe, Amber Ambrosine"

She's right. No more being a crybaby, time to be a demon but to do that I have to die. I took off the IV, put on the outfit my sister left me, and went to die.

The wind blew against me as I watched it happen, my 'funeral'. I fell to the ground in pain and cried a few times, not because of me but because I saw Yang cry and watched as Ruby held her. I feel like an asshole for not letting Yang know I'm alive but I have a few things that me and my Demons need to take care of, I refuse to make Yang go through losing me twice. One day I hope I can hold her again, I truly love her so there is one thing I must do.

I ordered a Demon to give my necklace to Yang while disguised as a funeral worker along with a will I wrote. Yang gets my apartment and my bank account which has unlimited money in it. I watched while the package was given to Yang and I wanted to cry but now is not time for a crybaby. I will become a demon after all, Lucifer is the name of the devil.


	18. Chapter 18

I started leading the Demons and so far we have wiped out a fourth of the White Fang bases. The Demons didn't need me for that but they did need someone to guide them, but I had something more important to take care of.

3 months later and Yang still mourns me, it breaks my heart everytime I see her when I make sure she's okay. I'm worrying too much, she's a second year student at Beacon.. She hasn't smiled in all the times I've watched her. On Valentine's Day it pissed me off how many guys gave Yang chocolate so I took a risk and went into Beacon and took all the chocolate, I smiled as I burned them all. Even if I'm dead I still want Yang to be mine and since she wears the Yin-Yang necklace I think she still hopes I'm alive.

I was leaving Vale and going back to base when I saw something that I couldn't believe. Yang punched a random guy.

"I'm staying" I thought to myself as my heart ripped when I saw Yang surrounded by police officers with guns pointed at her.

With my enhanced sight I scanned the area for anyone that might have drugged Yang and readied myself to kill them. My hallucination in my death battle a month ago made sense. Mercury- an element that when ingested, causes vivid hallucinations and violent outbursts. Yang is a good person and I can only imagine what being arrested is doing to her emotions on top of me being dead.

I tracked the bastard to a warehouse by the docks, this must be the base they have in town. I sent a message to the Demons to attack. Meanwhile I shot Mercury with a paralysis arrow as he was about to walk inside, Amb's hobby was archery and trick arrows so it's a good thing she left a lot.

"The fuck?!" he yelled as he collapsed

I threw on the hood and the fancy voice adjuster the sciencey ghost made for me.

My voice was deeper as I spoke "You can't move and now you pay for your crimes."

"What are you, a hero of justice?" he asked snarkily

I kicked him in the dick and said "repent"

I enjoyed his screams as I dragged him to the roof of a building near the police station. I drew an arrow from my quiver and loaded it into the bow, I hate having to use my hands for archery since Heaven's Door is so much simplier. I shot the lock to Yang's cell and began my performance. I jumped on top of the police station while dragging Mercury.

"I hope something breaks" I said as I dropped him

He screamed like a bitch.

I landed on top of him and watched the cops flood out.

"Yang Xiao Long is innocent, this man caused an illusion of a grimm or something that made her attack" I said

"You have no proof!" The chief yelled as I was at gunpoint.

"Make them all see a unicorn, this is your one warning before pain" I said

"What?" Mercury asked

I shot an arrow into his back

"Show them!" I yelled

"Fuck you!" Mercury yelled

This time I shot him in the kneecaps with arrows and enjoyed it as the asshole who caused Yang to suffer was now suffering.

"Next one goes into your dick!" I yelled not at all bothered by the guns on me.

Everyone in the area saw each other as unicorns.

"Release Ms. Xiao Long immediately and prepare 2 cells!" The chief yelled

"2?" I asked

"You just tortured a man now put the bow down!" The chief warned with his gun aimed at me.

"No" I said

He shot at me and I barely dodged with a backflip but it hit the voice modulator thing.

"I fight for justice like you, I just do what you aren't willing to" I said and then realized the voice modulator was broken.

"Lucy!" Yang yelled

Seeing her up close but knowing I can't have her hurt me so much. With the hood and full black outfit, Yang couldn't know it was me she just heard my voice, I can pass that off as one of Mercury's hallucinations. I ran away just in case. I left on a Demon motorcycle as I heard the fighting between Demons and White Fangs. I can't focus on driving with my heart torn like this, I'll spend the night in town even if it is a huge risk. Can't go to my penthouse since Yang will probably be there.

Seeing Yang reminded me of how I found Raven and it made me think of something. I loaded a picture of mom up to my satellite, if nothing else I can find her resting place. My satellite says Beacon, what the hell?

Tonight I infiltrate Beacon.

 **Okay so, what did you guys think? I know most of you don't review but I do have a serious question that needs answering. I'm working on a third story that will mostly be about LucyxYang at Beacon. Only ideas I have so far is abused FemLucy what I kinda want to do but I wanna put in the ideas that you guys want so PM or review your ideas.**


	19. Chapter 19

I need to find out what that grey haired bastard is hiding about mom.

Sneaking into 1 of the 4 great huntsman academies is not easy at all. It was easier thanks to my Demon training. I made a quick stop by the RWBY room to see how they were doing and seeing Yang never smile still hurts me so much that I almost fell to the ground in agony. Did I really have that much of an effect on her?

I forced myself to move to the central tower. I will get my answers and maybe vengeance. I knocked out a few people as I followed the source of the signal. What the fuck? It's underground but underneath Beacon...definitely deeper than 6 feet. At the center of the tower was an elevator which I went to while dodging cameras. The elevator had regular buttons and then a high tech panel.

I smirked as I jabbed the hack arrow into it, perks of running the Demons. I was taken to a large vault below the school, as I stepped out of the elevator I took in how big this place was and sprinted towards the signal.

Inside a sci-fi pod was my mom, Ember. I placed my hand on top of the glass as emotions came over me, someone in my family is still alive. I went to exit as I now knew what I'd use the Demons for, the death of Cinder.

If life was a story then that thought would have ended the chapter since it was so dramatic but the chapter continues as an alarm blared.

A librarianish woman with a wand came down the elevator and started attacking me, she made a giant spike out of dust and threw it at me, I could easily counter with Heaven's Door but I can't give my identity away. I fired off arrows at it to no use, the spike hit me and decimated my Aura.

"Surrender now" she said

I have no choice. I used the new ability of Heaven's Door that I developed a month ago.

Heaven's Door opened behind me, and I walked in, disappearing into golden dust. I briefly was where my weapons are kept before I reappeared in downtown Vale on a rooftop, I fell to the ground gasping. That new power takes all my energy.

"Come on, show a guy a good time baby" I heard from the alley below

"Fuck off" came a drunken slur

I just maybe discovered how the new power works, it takes me to whatever I'm thinking about...I mean it has to since in the alley is Yang.

That bastard had pinned Yang to the wall and she was too drunk to fight back. She swatted with little power as he moved to take off her jacket. I shot the bastard in his arm.

"That was your warning shot"

He ran away crying like a little bitch. Mongrel. I jumped down into the alley and helped Yang up.

"Can you get home on your own?" I asked her

She shook her head and said "owwww"

I picked up Yang and carried her back to the penthouse. I took the key out from her pocket and opened the door. I went to the sink and made Yang drink a lot of water so she doesn't get a hangover. Then I put Yang into my old bed and tucked her in. I had to go against every instinct in my body and not kiss her goodnight. Before I left I noticed her necklace, she wore both of ours as one necklace. What I didn't know at the time is that Yang slipped a tracker on me.

I went back to the base and tried to sleep but seeing Yang again made it impossible. I had to slit my wrist just to get her out of my head. Dammit I want to save mom but I also want to be with Yang but I don't think I can do both.

DAMMIT!


	20. Chapter 20

For the past 120 hours straight I did nothing but train, I just wanna kill Cinder but it will take me a while before I can kill someone with a maiden's power. I won't tell Yang I'm alive until I kill Cinder, she doesn't need to mourn me twice. Right now I had every last Demon head out and search for more White Fang bases and destroy them, mostly I just needed to be alone so I can cut. Cutting is just how I cope. Kissing Yang use to help me cope but I don't have that now.

I opened Heaven's Door with my new maximum of 3000 weapons. Yin was in my hand with the 2999 other weapons faced at me. Every second I'd fire one at myself and use Yin to knock it out of the air and turn it back to gold dust. I got tired when I was down to 1582. I was exhausted at 674. As I slashed the last weapon out of the air I fell to the ground in exhaustion.

I could barely breathe and was gasping for air, I feel like I'm gonna die. The intruder alarm for the base went off at my moment of weakness. I don't have the energy to fight which left me with one choice.

I got up off the ground and headed towards an exit of the base. When I opened the door a cold blast of air and a strong gust of snow hit me, probably should have worn more than a tanktop and jeans. I did my best to hide in the trees as I heard the door open again. I started moving away as fast as I could, I won't be killed here. Without aura, I can't use Heaven's Door which made all my weapons go back into it.

I leaned against trees and struggled for breath, the fear made it harder to breathe. I could hear Grimm start to come towards my fear. It's useless, I'm going to die like a mongrel here. The slippery ground below me shattered as I fell into an icy lake and blacked out. The last thing I saw was gold.


	21. Chapter 21

It's so cold. It's so cold. It's so cold. Everything feels like ice. It's like being out in a blizzard without any clothes on. It took a lot of strength just to open my eyes. I was at Yang's penthouse in Vale in the bed. I was tucked into the covers with a chair next to me and at least 15 handcuffs on my right arm. After only 3 seconds I closed my eyes, I have no strength at all and it's really cold. I knew better than to try and use Heaven's Door to break the handcuffs, it might be just me but whenever I get sick I can't control my aura.

I could hear the door open and by the sound of the footsteps I knew who it was who infiltrated the base, chased me through the woods, saved me from drowning, handcuffed me to a bed 15 times, and is taking care of me. The girl I love: Yang.

I could hear Yang pull up a chair next to the bed and put down a bowl on the table. I could hear as the metal spoon clanged against the ceramic bowl and Yang slowly brought the spoon to my mouth. I cherished every second of the warmth as Yang slightly lowered my bottom lip, put the soup in my mouth and then unfortunately let go. Yang kept repeating that until all the soup was gone.

I opened my mouth to talk but just started breathing heavily. Everything got so cold it hurt.

"Oh, I got it!" Yang yelled as she ran out of the room.

When Yang ran back into the room she put a rag that was warm. It didn't really do much to me but it was better. I shivered 10 minutes later when the warmth started to fade. I started to breathe really heavy as it got so cold, I actually couldn't feel anything.

"Oh no, come on Lucy stay with me" Yang said with desperation "no,no,no,no,no I don't wanna lose you again."

"Y-Y-Y-Yang" I said with all the strength I had

"Lucy!" Yang yelled excited

Yang put her hand on mine and I could feel again, it was still cold but it wasn't as bad as earlier. Yang gasped when she realized something. Yang climbed onto the bed and cuddled up to me, getting warmer. Yang must have thought of something that made her mad since it felt like a fire was cuddling with me. A smile graced my lips for the first time in months. I knew that Yang is never gonna let me go now that she has me back and that's what made me smile. Using the last of my strength, I put my arm around Yang and held her tight.


	22. Chapter 22

The next time I woke up I could still feel Yang on me, and I loved that. I slowly opened my eyes to see Yang looking at me smiling with both her arms wrapped around me. I suddenly felt fire as Yang let go and punched me in the face. Yang punched me at least 8 times all over by body before she was satisfied. I let go of Yang and brought my hand up to my face.

"I thought you were dead!" Yang yelled

Damn, I've never heard Yang this mad. When I imagined our reunion it was after I killed Cinder and she would be happy. I knew my reasons were good but for some reason it was really hard to look Yang in the eyes. When I did look Yang in the eyes I saw how mad she was and it hurt me a lot.

"To the world, I am dead" I said emotionlessly trying to hide my pain.

"Why?!" Yang screamed with more fire showing up

I looked coldly at Yang "The people who killed me. If they found out i'm alive they would kill me, I know too much about them" I said

"Who are they?! I'll protect you!" Yang yelled

"It's the person who is controlling the White Fang" I said

"Controlling them?" Yang asked shocked

"The White Fang haven't just gotten more aggressive lately, they're being controlled by a person. Someone evil"

"Who?!" Yang screamed

Like a snap I felt terrible.

"Handcuffs" I begged Yang.

The second Yang shot off the handcuffs I ran to the bathroom and hung over the toilet throwing up. I felt terrible as I threw up into the toilet and cried at how much it hurt. I felt Yang draw little circles on my back just like mom use to do. I calmed down immediately. As I calmed down I just leaned back into Yang's arms.

"Sorry, kinda forget you're still sick" Yang said while she looked down at me. "I can be such a bitch sometimes.

I brought my hand up to Yang's face "I just wanna protect you is all. That's why I stayed dead, what I'm facing may kill me and I don't want you to have to lose me twice. You deserve better."

Yang put my head on her knees and said "if you let us face it together than I won't have to"

I couldn't help but feel despair close in as always, why do I always feel so awful. Even if I'm not sick, I'd have that constant 'life sucks' thing going for me cause depression but in the end is give up all the gold are riches for just a thing or 2. All I really want is to be happy with Yang, that's all I really want. I felt Yang's warmth as I rested my head on her legs and looked into her comforting eyes and her radiant smile. I'm gonna tell Yang I love her.


	23. Chapter 23

I was lying in bed with Yang. She lifted up the sheet and was staring me right in my eyes. She is so damn hot, it's so hard to resist but I'm not gonna have sex with her now. I have my plan laid out for tonight when I tell Yang I love her. If I have sex with Yang now she might think I only love her body but I love everything about her. I put my arms around Yang and pulled her closer.

Suddenly Yang sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I gotta go to school" Yang said sad "if I go you'll be here when I get back right?" She asked

"Yeah, I promise I'll never leave you again." I said while holding her tighter.

"You feeling okay enough for me to go?" Yang asked

I smiled and said "go and kick some ass"

Yang kissed me before she got up to go.

While Yang was gone, I decided to prepare my plan. Tonight, I tell Yang I love her. By the time it was 3, everything was set up. Yang said she was training with the team until 7. I had the fireworks set up, I had the food cooking, now I just had time to kill. I decided to take a nap for a while so I jumped into bed. The bed shook and I noticed a book hiding under the mattress. It didn't have any markings on the outside to tell me what it was. When I opened it I saw it was a journal. I opened it to the newest page and started reading.

I closed the book suddenly when I saw it was Yang's dream sex book and put it back under the mattress, after that I went to take a cold shower. I had no idea Yang was into kinky shit like that. I seriously thought about maybe doing it but banged my head against the wall, getting that thought out of my head. It would be way too embarrassing to tie myself up for Yang. The more I thought about the more into it I got but I don't even know if Yang would want to have sex again. We only had sex on my birthday, sometimes I wonder if we would have done it more if I didn't die.

7 came by quick and I was ready but nervous as hell. I sat at the table I had set up, waiting for Yang. When the door opened my heart beat faster. Okay, act natural.

"Hey" I said

Yang ignored what I said. Yang walked up to me, sat on my lap and kissed me. After she kissed me, Yang put her head against my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Long day"

"Xiao long was it?" I asked trying to cheer her up

Nothing. Usually she would laugh at that.

"Come on" I said as I picked up Yang and brought her to the couch.

"Hey" I said and saw Yang look at me with sad eyes. "Can you do just one thing for me?"

"What?" Yang asked

"Just look" I said and pointed to the window wall that overlooked the city.

To myself, I thought "screw it, my plans never work anyway. Screw dinner, screw romantic music, and screw the mood. All that mattered is that I love her"

I called the people who set up the fireworks and said "do it"

Fireworks shot up all over Vale and they spelled one sentence.

"Yang Xiao Long, I love you"

Yang looked up at me after she saw this and with tears in her eyes she said "I love you too" when Yang said that, everything felt all warm and fuzzy.

Yang fell back against my chest with a smile and fell asleep. I put my head on top of her's and just held the girl I love. We sat like that for 5 minutes before someone knocked on the door, I knew it was the rest of RWBY. I took Yang to bed but not like that. My face turned red when I thought about it. I tucked Yang in and kissed her forehead.

I went to the door and opened it. Red rose petals were everywhere as Ruby ran at me, hugged me, and screamed "You're al-"

I covered Ruby's mouth with my hand and said "Yang's trying to sleep."

I looked behind Ruby to see Blake and Weiss smiling at me. "Come on" I said "I already have dinner made"

I made a big dinner for 2 but it could be a dinner for 4. We all sat down and started to eat "why didn't you tell us you were alive, we all mourned you?" Weiss asked

"I've been working on taking down the White Fang with my minions" I retorted

"Minions?" Ruby asked confused

"Minions" I said "apparently my sister made a secret organization that'll help me destroy anything that threatens me."

"Why and how did your sister make this?" Blake asked

"I really wish I knew, apparently models have connections" I said

"Have you made any progress?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, we've taken down over half of their bases and most of the leaders" I said

"You took down most of the leaders?" Blake asked or said shocked, I really can't tell which it was.

At this point I walked around the table and covered Ruby's ears. Yang would kill me if she found out that Ruby heard what I was about to say.

"The day I "died" I killed the ice cream looking one and Taurus" I didn't show any emotion as I said that.

"You killed Adam?!" Blake almost shouted as she stood up suddenly

"Blake" I said trying to calm her down.

"Even if he was misguided, he was one of my best friends and you killed him!" Blake yelled

There's only one card I will play even if I don't want to. My love for Yang is so strong that I'd swallow a thousand needles if it meant she could get a good night's sleep. Ruby can be our light but Blake, Weiss and I have the darkness within us. This is why I was covering Ruby's ears and pressed harder when she tried to pull my hands away.

I said the only thing that would get Blake to stop yelling.

"Your friend raped and brutally murdered my sister" I said looking Blake dead in the eyes.

Weiss gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth. Blake stood there trying to process what I told her.

"He approached her asking her to sponsor the White Fang since she was a famous model. My sister said no and that night as she left work, he dragged her into an alley and raped her. He took my sisters first time and her last since when he was done, he stabbed my sister in the face over and over. The police identified the DNA as his. That's the only reason I joined the White Fang, revenge. Now pretend like I just told you a silly secret." I said as I took my hands off of Ruby's ears

"Grrr, I hate it when people do that!" Ruby said

"Sorry I just had to tell them a secret" I told Ruby as a put on my cocky smile.

I will act cocky when I'm trying to hide something but only Yang knows this.

"Aw I wanna know" Ruby whinned

"You sure, you might not like it" I said

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me-" Ruby started to say over and over

"I'm thinking about becoming a huntsman again, but only after the White Fang is defeated." I said

"Yaaaaay!" Ruby yelled and ran to hug me and more rose petals went everywhere.

Does Ruby even realize that I'm the one that has to clean up those rose petals.

"By the way, did anything happen today to Yang?" I asked

"Yeah…" Weiss said looking down.

"A while ago, Yang got framed for assault" Blake started

"Yeah, and I threw that jackass in jail" I said

"That was you?!" Ruby asked shocked

"Yeah, nothing will stop me from protecting Yang now continue" I said

"Professor Ozpin called us into his office today and told us that Mercury has been under the custody of general Ironwood and that yesterday he broke out along with Torchwick" Weiss explained

That explains Yang's mood…..shit, more work.

"Whatever comes at us, I'm gonna protect Yang" I don't know if I was saying that to RWB or to myself "oh yeah, and all of you"

"Thanks" they said with depression in their voices.


	24. Chapter 24

I was holding Yang while she was asleep and just thinking. I turned red when I realized I told everyone in Vale that I love Yang. It made me hold Yang tighter. I just looked at Yang, sleeping in my arms. I felt like the happiest person in the world. Just like this, holding Yang in my arms, this is what really makes me happy.

"Gonna, keep staring at me?"

"Morning" I said to her, I didn't even notice Yang wake up

I kissed Yang on the forehead.

"What was that for?" Yang asked as she snuggled closer to me

"It's because I love you" I said as I held Yang even closer.

"I love you too" Yang said as she looked up at me.

Damn she is too cute. Yang looked at me with those big blue eyes I always got lost in, I just am really happy right now that I could cry. Damn, I cry a lot.

"Wanna have dinner together? Y'know since I kind of fucked up last night's dinner" Yang said

I don't know how Yang does it. She only asked a question but she made me feel happy, excited, bad, and nervous all at the same time.

"Don't we always have dinner together?" I asked

What's she getting at?

"No, I meant since you always cook, maybe I could cook tonight." Yang said and I could see the hope as I gazed into her eyes

"Alright" I said

"Yes!" Yang said excitedly as she jumped out of bed. "It'll be nice to have a break from eating your sausage" she said with a smirk

"Yang!" I yelled at my girlfriend while I was very red but secretly I love it when she makes her jokes

Yang just started laughing and started to get changed. I ran out of the room. I still remember when Yang asked me if I only wanted her for her body, I still want to prove to her that I'm not. It's getting really hard, when I see how all I can think most of the time is sex. I really hate spring and being a Faunus together.

I just had clothes appear on me with Heaven's Door. Yang said her team was gonna meet with Ozpin at 11 am, it's now 10:59.

"Shit!" Yang yelled from the bedroom.

Ah, there we go.

Yang opened the door to the bedroom and came running out.

"Ah, Weiss is gonna kill me!"

Good grief.

"Yang, come here" I said to her

"I'm already super late, agh Weiss is never gonna live me down." Yang whinned

I got up off the couch, went right up to Yang and kissed her as I put my hand on the back of her head. Yang slowly started melting into my kiss and when I was sure she wouldn't move I used the new ability of my semblance that I need to think of a name for.

I thought one word "Ruby". Me and Yang turned into gold dust and reappeared in an elevator which made everyone except me scream.

"Agh, where did you come from?!" Ruby yelled

"My penthouse" I replied

"You just appeared out of NOWHERE!" Weiss yelled

"Yeah, I can do that." I said as I held Yang's hand.

"That is so COOL!" Yang yelled "Do it again! Do it again!"

I chuckled at how cute Yang is. "Later okay? It takes a lot of my strength."

"Aw, okay" Yang replied

"Me too!" Ruby yelled

"I'd like to try as well" Blake added

Weiss cleared her throat and gestured to show us we were at Ozpin's office with the door open.

"I'll see you when your done" I said as I let go of Yang's hand and watched as Team RWBY stepped out.

"Hello ladies, I want to ask you something. What is your favorite fairy tale?" Ozpin asked

I stuck my foot out in the middle of the closing elevator. Every single answer was what I expected.

"Red Riding Hood"

"Snow White"

"Beauty and the Beowolf"

"Goldilocks and the 3 Ursa"

"How about The Story of the Seasons?" Ozpin asked

"Ooooooh, I love that one" Ruby squealed.

"Yes, a tale of maidens with powers that could only be described as magical, seemingly having no connection to Aura or Semblance. It seems like a nice fairy tale, wouldn't you agree?" Ozpin went on

"Yes, if only reality worked like that" Blake added

"It does" I said as I walked out of the elevator.

"Um...this is a private conversation" Ozpin said

"You're right, it is private. But I have every right to be involved in this one." I said as I slowly walked towards Ozpin.

"Lucy" Yang said trying to get me to leave. I'm not going anywhere.

"By what right do you think you can barge in here and be part of this conversation?" Ozpin asked me, irritated.

I walked to the left side of Ozpin's desk, leaned against it and showed my right.

"Heaven's Door" I said

As I had my jacket and shirt disappear, I saw all of Team RWBY blush.

"Lucy!" Yang yelled

"Calm down, I took my shirt off for a reason. You see the red leaf on the back of my left shoulder? It's not a tattoo. Only 2 kinds of people get this kind of mark: The Fall Maiden, and their offspring. My mother is the fall maiden." I said and had my shirt and jacket reappear on me.

I turned around and glared at Ozpin "I was also told that my mother is dead...by you."

RWBY looked back and forth between me and Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed, got up, and said "Follow me."

"To the vault below the school?" I asked

Ozpin looked at me with shock.

"Heaven's Door" I said as my clothes disappear and my Demon outfit appeared on me. "I used my trillion dollar satellite to see where exactly you would have buried my mother if she was in fact dead."

I prefer my usual clothes so I switched back as the elevator went down.

"Is your mother why you're so strong?" Blake asked

"The child of a Maiden is born with almost three times as much Aura as the average person" Ozpin explained.

"That is so badass" Yang said as she held my hand.

"So your mother is one of the Maiden's of legend?" Weiss asked

"Yeah, the Maidens are suppose to be hidden from the world but the one thing she loved more than anything was being a Huntress. My mom had a big heart but she had terrible judgement." I said as the elevator came to a halt.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked

"Well from 1 thing she married the man that did this to me" I said as I showed the scar that went across my forehead. "My sister was crying which pissed the drunk bastard off, so he threw a beer bottle at her but I got in the way."

Yang put her hand on my back and tried to calm me down, both of us knew that I was about to have a breakdown.

"Worst part is that she truly loved my...I hate to call him this but he is my father."

"Lucifer" Weiss said, I can tell her parents are the same as mine.

"Amber would be jumping off the walls if she knew mom was alive. She always wanted to be like mom but didn't have it in her to fight." As I said that Yang moved her hand from my back to my hand

"Aw, you have a sister? What's she like? How old is she?" Ruby asked

"Rubes" Yang said cautioning

I squeezed Yang's hand and said "it's okay"

"Amber is pretty much just like you and she's 17, we're twins." I said

Yang looked at me with those big blue eyes, showing sympathy. Yang knew it was hard for me to talk about Amber and even harder to lie, but whenever I talk about her I just think about the stupid face Taurus had when he died. Suddenly everyone except me stopped walking. I went straight up to the pod and put my hand on the glass.

"This is Ember Ambrosine, the Fall Maiden" Ozpin said

"Can she hear me?" I asked Ozpin

"We are not sure"

I'm gonna talk anyway.

"Hi mom, it's good to know you're alive kinda. I'm gonna make you better okay? Oh, don't worry Amber, she's doing fine."

Dammit, I was about to cry. I felt Yang hold my hand, just enough to remind me that she's there.

"Hey um...Mrs. Ambrosine. If you can hear me I want you to know that I'm taking care of Lucifer and he's taking care of me. When you get better I'd love to meet you. Thanks for bringing Lucifer into the world so I could meet him. Don't worry, I really love him"

...Yang. I only smiled as I heard a chorus of awwws behind us.

"So why tell them this now?" I asked Ozpin

"Our enemy is a woman we call Queen. She did this to Amber and took most of her powers, we believe that she is-"

"Trying to take the powers of all four maidens" I finished

"Yes" Ozpin said surprised "how did you know?"

"I have a group that's been taking down most of the White Fang bases and we found the plans in an abandoned base. She wants us to know" I said

"Why would she want that?" Blake asked

"She's taunting us...Ozpin do you know where the other three maidens are?" I asked

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Send me the coordinates and I'll have my best men act as bodyguards."

Ozpin took a minute to consider before saying "If I trust you with this I'll need to know what's going on"

"Alright" I said as I was sent the coordinates and sent them to my thirty best men, 10 for each Maiden.

"If you need me I'll be taking a nap, today's already worn me out" I said as I disappeared into gold dust.

When I reappeared I was collapsed on my bed and fell right asleep. I can tell these good times aren't going to last.

 **K so our story is maybe coming to an end soon, I'll do a third season depending on fan feedback. Anyway next chapter is lemon like I promised. You know the drill, no real plot just smut and fluff you can skip if you want.**

 **So I started writing the lemon and only thing of plot note is that Heaven's Door can't be used behind Lucifer. I'll try to put it in a non-lemon chapter but I'm mentioning this just in case**


	25. Chapter 25

Three hundred sixty five. That many days ago is when I started dating Yang, the day I felt alive again and today I'm gonna do something special for Yang. I'm not sure what yet but I'm gonna do something special.

The idea of what I'm gonna do just popped into my head. Girls like jewelry. Wait but I don't think Yang would like a ring since she's always punching people. Maybe a bracelet or a necklace. Bracelets wouldn't work that well since she wears Ember Celica all the time. A necklace it is. Ooooooooooooooooh, how about all the necklaces!

Yang has school right now so I sent her a text to meet me in the city park at dusk. From noon to four I spent my day going to every single store in Vale and buying every single necklace in the city. I bought the park for the entire day so nobody would disturb us.

I spent an hour placing the necklaces on all the tree branches around the park. You could barely see the glistening of the gems in the moonlight. Everything from the cheap plastic necklaces to pure diamonds. They looked like stars.

I could hear Yang approach. My jaw dropped as I saw my girlfriend approach. Yang was wearing a shimmering yellow dress that seemed to glow under the moonlight. Just looking at it made my heartbeat increase.

"Heaven's Door" I said to myself

I had better clothes appear on me, I hate dressing up but I'll do it for Yang.

"Hey there Lucy, miss me?" she asked as she approached me

"I always miss you. All I ever want is to be by your side." I said as Yang got closer

"Awwwww" she swooned as she sat next to me on the bench and leaned into me. "So you bought an entire park?"

"Yeah, just for the day. Wanted to do something special." I said as I wrapped my arm around my love's waist.

"Ohhhh, and what's that?" Yang asked as she looked up at me

I used Heaven's Door and had twenty swords appear behind me and had them all fly towards candles with enough speed to lit them. The park lit up and I heard Yang gasp as she saw all of the necklaces.

"Happy anniversary, we started dating one year ago. Pick whatever you w-"

My eyes widened as I was cut off by Yang's lips. Yang kissed me passionately, even more than usual. I never get tired of the feeling of Yang's lips on mine. Yang started sucking on my bottom lip which made me open. Yang pushed her tongue into my mouth and started making me melt even more. I wrapped my tongue around Yang's, needing her to see how much I love her. Yang crawled on top of me and pushed me down, leaving her to top of me and giving me a good view. Damn, I'm such a perv sometimes but how can I not be around Yang. When you love someone, it drives you crazy.

Eventually we pulled away when we both needed air.

"I love you so much. More than I can ever say"

Hearing Yang say that brought tears to my eyes.

"You saved me from myself, I felt dead before I met you. You brought me to life and I can't describe how much I love you" at this point I was crying "if I ask you something and you say no, can we still stay like we are?"

My heart beated like a machine gun.

"Of course, I love you. Now what's the question?" Yang asked me and looking into her blue eyes that had tears of happiness, I got my resolve.

"I-It doesn't have to be anytime soon, I don't care when it happens but…" I grew redder than I ever had before as I asked something that would change my life forever "...will you marry me?"

Yang's eyes went wide and the tears from her eyes fell onto my face. I fucked up didn't I?

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes"

Yang pressed her lips into mine in a passionate kiss as we both cried of happiness. I love you so much Yang. So so much. I've never been this happy. The rest of my life, everything that I am, it's all for Yang.

We kissed for more time than I could count before Yang finally pulled away. Yang threw me that sexy smirk that always drove me crazy.

"Let's go home" Yang leaned in and whispered into my ear "I'm gonna rock your world"

Okay, I'm excited now.

Yang slowly walked over to the biggest tree and started climbing it until she was at the top. Yang picked the best necklace. It was pure diamond, every part of the necklace. The chain, the lock, every single part of the necklace was made out of diamond. It actually cost me twenty gold bars but it was definitely worth it.

"You know, this is kinda overboard" Yang said as she jumped out of the tree

I got up and ran to catch Yang.

As soon as Yang landed in my arms I said "You're worth it"

I put Yang down and wrapped my arm around her waist as we made our way back to my apartment and had a crazy night.

In the morning, Vale was greeted by necklaces hanging on the tree branches in the park. I didn't care that people took them, I didn't need them.

What I did mind was that on that day, the climax of the battle with the White Fang occurred. Someone very close to me died. I will never forget her. That someone took a piece of my heart with them to the grave.


	26. Chapter 26

The five of us were hanging around my apartment, not really doing anything special. Ruby and Weiss were playing a video game that Weiss was getting irritated at, Blake was reading a book, and I was cuddling with Yang on the couch.

There was plenty of noise but it was comfortable. Ruby's game has gunshots and explosions, Blake was turning the pages of her book, and I was resting my chin on top of Yang's head. I held Yang tightly against me but not tight enough to be uncomfortable. It was noisy but comfortable.

Suddenly Blake asked "Is that necklace pure diamond?"

Yang got off of me and sat next to me as I sat up so my feet weren't where she was going to sit.

"Yeah, it is" Yang said as her hand went to the diamond necklace I gave her yesterday.

This drew the attention of Weiss and Ruby who paused their game to come look at the shiny necklace.

"Shinnnny" Ruby said

"It's pure diamond" Weiss said to herself in shock

"How much did this cost?" Blake asked in awe while looking at her own reflection in the diamond

"I forget, I knew it would cost a lot so I just went in with a hundred gold bars" I said

"Why'd you get this for YANG?" Weiss asked like a bitch

"Hey" Yang said offended

"Because I love Yang more than anything" I told my friend

"Stay with me till death do us part" Blake said reading the inscription on the back

Blake and Weiss's eyes widened when they understood the meaning. Ruby just sat there not getting it. Weiss and even Blake let out a squeal as they hugged Yang excitedly.

"What did I miss?!" Ruby asked

I got up and stood next to Ruby. This is gonna be hard for me to say.

"Till death do us part is what's inscribed on wedding rings...I asked Yang to marry me last night and she said yes"

Ruby let out an excited shriek and hugged me.

"I'm so so so happy for you!" Ruby said into my chest.

"Go congratulate your sister first" I said to my eventual sister-in-law

Ruby tackled Yang to the ground and went on one of her seven word a second rants.

Right now, I'm truly happy.

"Hey Lucy, what time is it?" Yang asked as she pushed Ruby off of her

"Eleven, why?"

"Because I wanted you to meet my dad at eleven" Yang said with an 'oh shit' face

I grabbed Yang, turned us into dust, and reappeared outside the house I brought Raven to on Christmas. Good times, mostly because I got Yang back. My Yang.

Yang quickly knocked on the door and was greeted by her mom.

"Hi sweetie" Raven said with a smile as she greeted Yang with a hug

"Hi mom" Yang greeted as she hugged back

She is so damn cute.

The mother and daughter hugged for ten seconds before Raven noticed me.

"Hi Lucifer, why don't you both come in. Taiyang is waiting for us" Raven said

"Alright Mrs. Xiao Long" I said respectfully

I knew that Raven wanted me to call her by her first name but it wouldn't feel right yet. This is actually my first time in Yang's home annnnd I'm gonna be asking her parents if I can marry their daughter, great first impression. I felt like I was gonna get told no immediately before Yang reassured me by just holding my hand. Okay, deep breaths Lucifer.

Oh shit Yang's dad scares me. He looks nice but I could feel a killing intent.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Raven asked as we all sat down in the living room

"It's more of a story than a talk" I said as I began my tale.

"It's the classic boy meets girl except that boy is incredibly emo and girl is the sweetest most positive person boy has ever met. Girl pulls boy out of his despair and makes him feel like the most special person on the planet. Boy wants girl to feel exactly how he feels and decides to surprise her. Boy buys every single necklace in Vale and hangs them in the city park on trees. Boy takes girl there and asks if she would marry him. Girl said yes. Boy really wants the approval of girl's parents...boy really wants to be part of a family."

I looked up after my tale and saw Raven in tears and Taiyang on the verge. Yang tightened her hand around mine and I could see that I made her cry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" I said to my fiancée

Raven wiped the tears away and stated her answer "I get to plan the wedding"

I smiled at one out of two.

"I like you and you make Yang happy, she'll never shut up about you. Welcome to the family... son"

I cried at two out of two. Everything is warm. We all hugged. So this is a family hug...if only Ruby was here then the whole family would hug.

We stayed like that until it was almost time for Yang to get to class.

"We have to goooo" Yang said sadly

"You're both welcome here anytime" Taiyang told me

"Bye my baby girl" Raven told Yang

"Bye mom" Yang said in response

I used Heaven's Door to teleport us to outside Yang's classroom. We appeared right next to RWB.

"So how'd it go?" Ruby asked not at all surprised by us teleporting

"It went great…" I took a pause to get courage "sis"

"What?" Blake asked

"We are officially engaged" Yang said proudly

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake freaked out like Yang didn't tell them about us this morning. They were interrupted by the intercom.

"All students...prepare for battle"

That was Ozpin.

I looked out the window to see several White Fang ships landing by Beacon. Shit's about to go down. Time for the final battle.

 **Feel like this isn't my best work**


	27. Chapter 27

"We can take em" Yang said with that smirk that made me weak.

Out of the airships I could see Grimm.

"Oh no" Ruby said

"You guys deal with the Grimm." I said as I broke a window.

"And what about you?" Weiss asked me

"You're trained to fight Grimm, I'm trained to fight people." I said

"Wait" Yang said desperately

I turned around and was met with a kiss.

"Please come back to me safe" Yang said after our ten second kiss.

"I'll never let even myself cause you harm" I said as I jumped out the window.

I used Heaven's Door to summon a shield for me to glide on.

"Hey, is it ready?" I asked my scroll as I talked to the head techie demon.

"Yes sir, how would you like it."

" _Anally"_ I thought jokingly to myself

I blame Yang for that.

"Right outside Beacon academy as fast as you can." I said and hung up

It's gonna be five minutes.

I finally landed in the middle of the courtyard of Beacon as my shield landed on the ground. I had it disappear into gold dust as I got myself ready. Alright, here we go.

"Heaven's Door!" I yelled with my arms stretched as unleashed my full power. Nine hundred swords appeared at my sides which I launched and tore those airships to shreds. I watched as they fell to the ground in a mess of explosions.

A stab in my back distracted me.

" _Fuck should've had my aura up"_ I thought to myself

I put up my aura and was kicked away. I smiled when I saw it was Torchwick, Emerald, and Mercury.

"The boss lady wants you out of the way, MUTT" Torchwick said

"Sorry what was that, couldn't hear you over your awful fashion taste"

Torchwick got pissed and fired at me. I returned in kind as I pulled a shield up to black the shot and launch at Torchwick. Mercury and Emerald where rushing at me from both sides.

Two shields pulled up at my sides to block them. Emerald disappeared, fuck. I ignored Torchwick and focused on the bastard that caused so much grief for Yang.

"You die here" I said past the shield

"Oh one of us is gonna die alright" he said with that smirk that pissed me off.

I launched three swords as he jumped back. I ran at him with a sword in hand and get attacked by a beowolf. What the fuck, why is a beowolf here? I found myself surrounded by Grimm.

Mercury laughed and said "see ya later, imma murder and rape your girl"

My rage hit an all time high. NOBODY TALKS ABOUT YANG LIKE THAT!

"YIN!" I yelled as my main weapon appeared.

"END OF THE WORLD!" I yelled as I fired a blast that killed all the Grimm between me and Mercury.

I am pissed off!

"That all you got?" He taunted

Any restraint I had snapped. I snapped so bad I screwed up the big reveal for the fight with Cinder.

"YIN-YANG!" I screamed as my sword turned into gold gauntlets . One of them read yin while the other read yang.

These gold gauntlets basically work the same as Ember Celica except much more powerful. Instead of a shotgun blast, Yin-Yang fired End of the World. One blast could tear through the strongest of stubances.

My rage was at an all time high. I fired behind me to give me a boost and launched a punch at Mercury, he counted with trying to kick me. My punch and his kick connected and I fired again, obliterating his leg.

"Looks like you don't have a leg to stand on" I said, wanting him to feel fear.

Mercury launched off of his hands and tried to deliver a kick which I bitchslapped away without any change in my expression. Now I get that look on his face, true fear.

"Bye bye asshole" I said

I fired again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.

When I was done I had dug a hole right to the secret chamber under Beacon. It took a minute of deep breathing to calm down.

Mercury is dead, that made me smile.

I didn't get to stay happy as I felt a cane at the back of my head.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Truth be told I wanted to end the kid myself, but thanks. I'll end it quickly to show my gratitude." Torchwick said

No...I don't want to die. Torchwick pulled the trigger.


	28. Chapter 28

I felt the cane being pulled away from my head and saw Torchwick getting punched in the face as I turned around. I smiled as I saw several Vacuo and Mistral airships.

I turned around to see a cyborg girl shoot Torchwick in the face.

"Go, let Mistral clean up your mess kid"

I recognized this cyborg as one of the best huntresses in Mistral, Slate. Slate the legend just saved me. No time to think besides I could easily kill her.

I jumped into the tunnel I made from killing Mercury and dropped into the secret tunnel. I started to feel my body getting heavy. I used way too much aura in killing Mercury.

I could see RWBY fighting Cinder and Emerald sneaking up on them.

I landed and saw two things. Cinder about to kill mom and Emerald about to kill Yang. Most people wouldn't be able to choose. I fired End of the World at Emerald at full power, draining all my aura. Emerald was disintegrated which made me smile and collapse. Well that and the fact that the fall broke my legs.

"Lucy?" Yang asked as I distracted her by saving her.

"No!" I yelled

Cinder took the distraction to kill mom. Cinder glowed as she took in the rest of mom's power. The world is fucked, Cinder is now the fall maiden. A lightning bolt appeared in her hand which she threw at me and pierced my chest. I looked down to see the blood flow from the hole.

"Yang…"

"Lucifer" Yang whimpered.

Now Yang is pissed "YOU BITCH!" blue flames came out of Yang, this is the maddest she's ever been.

"How dare you!" Weiss yelled

"You monster!" Blake screamed

"That's my brother!" Ruby roared.

I know I'm dying but I've never felt so warm. Well I did before I blacked out. Too bad, I wanted to see the big climatic fight, but I guess we don't all get to see that.


	29. Chapter 29

I slowly opened my blurry eyes to see a familiar sight, a hospital room. Ugh, why do I always end up here. Then something dawned on me.

I heard a gasp and then my fiance appear in my vision.

"Lucy!" she yelled happy to see me

I wrapped my arm around Yang and pulled her onto me.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" she told me

No matter how many times Yang says that, I always feel warm inside.

I grabbed my scroll and sent a message to Blake, Ruby, and Weiss with a special request. I can't wait anymore

"I was so worried you wouldn't wake up" Yang said into my chest.

"I'm sorry. At least it's over now." I told her

"Let's finally enjoy our lives" Yang said as she took my hand

My chest was swelling as I said "together"

"Okay let's get out of here, I have a surprise for you" I said as I teleported to our apartment.

"Please warn me next time" Yang said in shock as we appeared at home

"Strip" I said

Yang blushed and said "At least do some foreplay first" with her hand on her hip.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I meant change clothes and put on what I put under the bed"

"Oh...kay" Yang said as she went to our room.

I used Heaven's Door to change into the nicest tuxedo I had. I'll only ever dress up for Yang. Yang came back and I was stunned. I knew that it was a wedding dress under the bed but I could never imagine how perfect Yang looks in it.

"Kinky fetish" Yang teased

I walked right up to Yang and took us to where I told Ruby to tell Raven to set everything up.

"Finally" Weiss complained as we appeared

In this room is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Taiyang, Raven, and Qrow. Friends and family.

"Lucy?" Yang questioned

"I wanna marry you now in case I don't get the chance later." I said and walked down the aisle.

Weiss played the cliche wedding song on a piano as Taiyang walked Yang down the aisle. She is so goddamn majestic. Behind Yang stood Blake and behind me stood Ruby. The bridesmaid and best...man?

Weiss started the wedding speech as she stopped playing and stood between me and my love.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of

Lucifer Ambrosine and Yang Xiao Long in holy matrimony, which is an honorable

estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and

soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let

them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Weiss told me to say "Yang, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your

faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I

will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose

you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Weiss told Yang to say "Lucifer, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your

faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I

will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose

you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

Weiss went on to say "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Lucifer and Yang have made to one another. May she and he, who give them, and who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives"

"Yang I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am,

and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." I said while taking the pure gold wedding ring from Ruby and slipping it onto Yang's finger.

"Lucifer, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Yang said while doing the same.

Weiss then said the part everyone waited for "You may kiss the bride"

I gave Yang the most passionate kiss we have ever shared and only shared it for five seconds.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Ambrosine" Weiss said as everyone cheered

Yang and I are now bound together, forever.


	30. Chapter 30

I woke up in the arms of the woman I love more than anything. Hugging me from behind was the other most important girl in my life. Her name is Azure, Azure Ambrosine. Azure is my daughter who is eight years old. It's been ten years since that battle with Cinder and they have been spent in peace. Speaking of, it's a special day today.

Azure's kitty ears twitched as she woke up.

"Happy birthday sweetie" me and Yang both said

"Good morning mommy, good morning daddy"

"Why don't you go downstairs, we'll be right there" I told my daughter

"Okay daddy" Azure said as she ran off

I looked at Yang and kissed her.

"Eleven years and I never get tired of kissing you" I told my wife

"Flirt with me later" Yang said confidently "let's go give Az her presents"

"Mom! Dad! Flirt later!" Azure yelled from downstairs

We both had to laugh as we went downstairs. We love our little girl. As we walked down the stairs the door rang and I knew who it was. As I opened it I saw Weiss, Blake, and rose petals that were falling to the ground.

"Awwww, there's my favorite niece!" Ruby squealed as she hugged Az

"I'm your only niece" Azure came back with

"You're still my favorite" Ruby pouted.

"Hey Blake, Ice Queen" Yang greeted

Blake returned the greeting and Weiss sighed as they came in.

"Happy birthday Azure" Blake and Weiss said

"Thank you Auntie Blake and Auntie Ice Queen" Azure said

Even Weiss had to laugh at that one. I saw Ruby slip Az five lien.

"Wanna open your presents baby?" Yang asked our little bundle of joy.

Az just ran to the pile of presents. Money isn't a problem so I bought Azure a pair of sunglasses that lets you play games with your mind. From me and Yang.

After Azure opened that she went to the present Blake and Weiss got her, a pretty diamond necklace.

"Time for my present" Ruby smirked as she ran outside and Az tried to keep up.

This oughta be good.

I can't believe my eyes, Ruby got my baby girl a machine gun scythe. I would yell at Ruby right there if it wasn't for the giant smile on Azure's face.

I motioned for Ruby to meet me inside. Ruby had her head hung down as she walked in with Yang's hand on her shoulder.

"So, what exactly were you thinking?" I asked, very pissed

"My uncle got me a scythe for my eighth birthday" My sister defended

"Lucy, I'm fine with it" Yang added, trying to calm me down

"I just….don't want anything happening to my baby girl" I let out

Yang walked over and hugged me "I promise that our baby isn't gonna end up like the rest of your family. She's gonna be safe, she does have us to train her"

I sighed and gave in as usual. This is my life now, this is my family. Me, Yang, Azure, Ruby, Blake, Weiss. We're all a big happy family. Finally.

 **The end.**


End file.
